Your hand over my heart
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: Ginny never thought things would change in her life. A sudden act of kindness brought her to him. Danger lurks inside of her and he is to protect her. D/G fic! *I love you more each day so take this as a symbol of my heart's feelings*-draco *completed*
1. Beginning of feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: This is my first attempt on a Ginny and Draco ficcie. I hope you like it. Please do not flame me, I'm a rather fragile person on the matter of writing. Here begins the story of two star crossed lovers thrown between the hatred of both their families, they match the muggle tale of Romeo and Juliet. However, their lives might not end it tragedy but it still brings dark and misguided trouble to their relationship. :D Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
* The beginning*  
  
  
  
The Hogwarts school ground was as usual welcoming. In fact, it was too welcoming for the students. Students from the 2nd year to the 7th year came out from their special horseless carriages. In their own houses, they walked through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall where the feast was about commence right after the Sorting ceremony was done. 4 long tables signified 4 houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The teachers were busy talking amongst themselves just the same, the students as well.  
  
In the Gryffindor table, sat the three most famous students in the Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and of course, the boy who lived, Harry Potter. The three sat talking to each other about their past summer. This year was going to be their last year in Hogwarts but this story is not about them. This story is about the person who's been their shadow for the past 5 years and how she ended up falling in love with the enemy of her family.  
  
*  
  
Meet Virginia Weasley or Ginny, the only girl in the Weasley siblings. She was the youngest and the brightest kid in the family. She had grown throughout the years and she did blossom into a rather attractive witch. She had straight red auburn hair and her dark hazel brown eyes complimented her features. She was about 5'7, tall and beautiful. Nonetheless, her wits and her appearance tend to be hidden with her self esteem. She was shy and timid. For the last few years, she had been in love with Harry Potter but now, she had no longer had the same feelings for Harry anymore. She thinks of him just as a friend. Like Hermione, she tends to hide away in the library where it was her solitude. This year, Ginny was made prefect just like Harry and Hermione. She had received a letter earlier along with a prefect's badge from Professor McGonagall. She remembered how happy she was when she received it.  
  
  
  
"Students, I am happy to see you all again. Now, without any further a do, let the feast begin", Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster announced.  
  
When he clapped his hand twice, the food appeared on the table on the gold platters. Ginny helped herself with some food while she listened to her best friend, Chante Millhouse talk about her obsession over one of the Hufflepuff 6th year boys, Carl McPherson. Ginny suddenly felt someone looking at her from across the table. She thought that it was impossible, who would want to look at her from a Slytherin table. Ginny looked up and she met a gaze from the one person she definitely did not expect to see. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Classes had ended marking the last day of the week, Friday. Ginny and Chante walked out from Professor Snape's class, Potions. Like usual, Snape tormented his students by giving them assignments on potions and he wanted it done by Monday. Ginny and Chante groaned at the sound of assignments. For some bizarre reason, being a 6th year student, pressure was beginning to fill Ginny's mind with a lot of stress. She had many major assignments and it was only the third week of school. School work wasn't the only thing in her mind though, something else was as well. For the whole 3 weeks of school, Draco Malfoy has been stealing glances of her and he even resorted to not tease her when they cross paths. Ginny felt strange that this had happened. She told Chante and Hermione about it but they weren't much help because they couldn't stop giggling. Ginny and Chante headed towards the Quidditch field to see Harry and the other Gryffindor Quidditch players practice. Then, they met up with Hermione who was sitting on the empty spectator's box.  
  
"Hello Hermione", Ginny greeted.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled. She was actually reading a rather thick book called 'Sorcery and Archery of the Animagi'.  
  
"So, are they going to practice?" Chante whined, looking down at the team members.  
  
Ginny looked down and saw her brother along with Harry and the rest of the team. For some amazing reason, Ron Weasley made it as team beater and had joined the team. Ginny knew that Harry was made Gryffindor Quidditch captain as well as Head Boy. His position complimented Hermione's position as Head Girl. Ginny had noticed something between Harry and Hermione; they seem to be hiding something from everyone. Ginny didn't ask because she knew that Hermione would have told her if she wanted her to know.  
  
"I think the Slytherins are here as well to practice", Chante said.  
  
Instantly, Ginny looked down at the group of people in green and silver uniform. Immediately, she spotted the blonde headed stud who was the leader and captain of the team, Draco Malfoy. She felt the insides of her stomach fluttering.  
  
  
  
"Oh, the Slytherins and Gryffindor are having a practice match. Madam Hooch will be their referee", Hermione said, still reading her book.  
  
  
  
Ginny watched in anticipation. Madam Hooch released the Snitch and the bludgers before releasing the quaffle. Both teams mounted on their brooms and started to play the game. Usually, Ginny would only come to the practices to see Harry but this time, she was looking at someone else. She watched as the blonde stud flew around trying to spot the Snitch. The keepers went to their post and guarded their posts. The beaters went around beating the bludgers, smacking them whenever they could. Harry was flying around as well and by the looks of it, he had managed to see the Snitch. Draco had managed to see it as well. The two guys were heading for it at the same time. The Snitch was bright enough to fly up high. Both guys headed for it with top speed and followed it. The Snitch continued to fly higher and then it dropped low. The two Seekers headed for the Snitch and threw themselves to catch it. However, Harry managed to catch it and summon his broom to aid him but Draco didn't. Draco fell straight to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Draco!" some of the people from Slytherin shouted, running towards his unconscious body.  
  
Harry hovered down to the ground to check on Draco. Ginny gasped, her hand flew over to her mouth covering it. Subconsciously, she ran down to the fields. Chante and Hermione shouted after her but she didn't listen. All she knew was that she needed to know whether Draco Malfoy was alright. She ran down to the fields only to see that Madam Hooch had gotten two Slytherin boys to pick Draco up to take him to Madam Pomfrey. All of a sudden she felt worried over Draco and him being injured was making her feel burdened. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way about someone like Draco?' she thought.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It was past midnight, Ginny was still awake. She was worried about Malfoy. News has it that he's still unconscious from that bad falling spell. She had the whole night to think about why all of a sudden, she had cared for him. Her mind began to play tricks with her. Sure, he had been looking and staring at her. He had even stopped insulting her whenever they crossed paths. All she wanted to know was why he was doing all those things. Quietly, she crept out of her room and put on her invisibility locket, the one thing that she had inherited from her ancestors. Her mother had given it to her when she turned 14, in case she needed any assistance. Ginny made her way to the hospital wing to see Draco. She didn't know why she did it, but she just did it.  
  
She walked through the halls and straight to the hospital wing. Being a Malfoy, Draco was in a private room. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen. Ginny followed the signs that said 'private quarters'. Surely enough, she found Draco's ward. Quietly, she crept in. She was greeted by Draco's sleeping form. She could see that he has a few bruises from his injury and his head was bandaged. She took off her locket and looked at him. She sighed. There sleeping in front of her was Draco Malfoy, 6'2, blonde, grey eyed, nasty and mean. He was cold and of course, mean to her all the time except for the past few weeks. She still wanted to know why. Ginny summed up some courage to go up to him and touch his forehead. For some reason, she felt right doing that. She touched his skin where the bruises are and brushed her fingertips on it gently.  
  
"Malfoy, why are you treating me differently? Do you know that you are confusing me?" Ginny said, closing her eyes.  
  
Then, she felt someone's hand clutching her hand.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that you would come to see me, Weasley", a voice said.  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: The beginning of a Story: D Hope you would enjoy it and please review! 


	2. Concern and thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I feel very welcomed to the little world of writing fan fictions. Hehehe, anyways, enjoy the fic and read on. *still waiting to watch Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets* (I want to see Harry and Hermione HUG!!!!!!) ^_^; *don't mind me being silly.  
  
  
  
* Continuation*  
  
  
  
"I'd never thought I see the day that you would come and see me", a rather cold voice said.  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up and sat face to face with Draco Malfoy. He looked paler than usual and his grey eyes seemed to have lost its silverfish glitter. For once, Draco Malfoy looked vulnerable to almost anything. Ginny didn't know how to react towards the guy that had always messed with her brother and Harry. She didn't know how to react to this person. She sat there, looking at him in awkward silence.  
  
"I see that you have come to see me, Weasley. Why?" Draco said.  
  
Ginny found herself lost when she looked into the pair of grey eyes that she had found so alluring. When she tried to speak, she couldn't find the right words.  
  
"I... I... "Ginny didn't bother to finish it.  
  
She didn't notice that Draco was looking at her, affectionately. She just looked at the ground, wishing that it would just open up and swallow her.  
  
"Did you come here on your own free will or is this some dare that someone has put you to?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. When she didn't reply him with words, he reached out for her. His soft hands gently touched her cheek. He cupped her chin, making her face him.  
  
"I never realized how beautiful you were till this year. Virginia Weasley, 6th year student from Gryffindor house, enemy of mine. How did I end up falling for you?" Draco said in a soft whisper.  
  
Ginny was stunned. She stiffened at his touch. How could a Malfoy fall for a Weasley? It was just unacceptable. She felt confused. The Malfoys and the Weasleys never gotten along before in their lived and they have always been the opposite of each other. Her eyes were still looking into Draco's eyes. She was trying to look for anything that would show her that it was not true and that what he said was just some cruel joke but she never found it. It was true that he had feelings for her but did she have any feelings for him? She stood up and turned around, heading for the door. Then, she stopped.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't know how I feel about you right now. Give me some time; I can't make snap decisions like this. However, know this, I came here tonight to see you because I was concerned but that doesn't mean that I am in love with you. I'll see you around, Malfoy", Ginny said, in a cold tone.  
  
Draco looked at her, understandingly as he watched her leave. He felt like he made a huge mistake and maybe, one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He didn't know when he had started to like her but he had fallen harder than he thought he would. He had always noticed how she was always excluded from almost everything when she was with the dream team. He was always in the shadows, watching her as she cried tears. It may seem like he had been stalking her but it was not out of obsession, it was just merely out of emotional outcomes.  
  
Ginny ran out of the hospital wing and ran back to her private chamber. She said the password to the portrait and went straight into her room. She felt horrible. She felt confused. She felt strange. The moment she got into her room, she broke down and cried. Draco Malfoy had just confessed that he had fallen for her. She had noticed and her friends had given her warnings about it. She had no idea how to handle this. She rested her head on the soft pillow on her bed and slowly, as the tears dried up, she fell asleep. She dozed off hoping that she would forget it when she wakes up.  
  
* *  
  
To the plain paper,  
  
  
  
  
  
My heart tells many feelings that I longed to know,  
  
How this situation brings me down low,  
  
For everything in it reminds me of him,  
  
Is this for real or is this one of his schemes?  
  
I wish I had answers to my thought at this time,  
  
Because all this thinking is going to make me lose my mind,  
  
If you ever have the power to answer back and reply,  
  
What would you answer and why?  
  
The main reason why I loathe him is because of my family,  
  
The other reason is because of my won dignity,  
  
Do I love him or really do I hate him, I am not sure,  
  
But I would like to know and set it as a score,  
  
So do I love him or hate him or ever something more,  
  
My heart only feels pain that no one knows for sure.  
  
  
  
-Virginia Weasley  
  
  
  
Ginny wrote the poem on a parchment with a simple quill. She was alone and in her chamber as well. For the past week, she had been feeling blue. Draco was alright and when he passed her, there was an awkward feeling between. He didn't stop stealing glances at her during meal times. She knew that he was doing it and that made her feel even more confused. She didn't know what to do. She was just a bit too confused. She read the piece of poem, again and again. That was what she usually does when she needed something to release her thoughts on. Ever since the incident of her first diary, she had not written anything in a diary again. Now, she writes in on a piece of parchment and burns it straight after. Her thoughts had been mixed. She didn't know how to feel. The thing that troubled her was the incident that happened just this afternoon.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*-  
  
Ginny was on her way to Potions, the one class that was down in the dungeons. She was obviously late due to the fact that she had not noticed the time when she was studying in the library. Now, with three massive books in her arms and a long report, she had to run down the dungeons to make sure that Snape doesn't deduct any point or worse, put her in detention. She ran and before she knew it, she had bumped into someone and all her things fell to the ground. She quickly bent down to get her things but before she could get to it, she saw the hand of the one person she had been trying to avoid for the whole week. She looked up and saw him. He picked up all the books for her and weakly smiled at her.  
  
"You better head for Snape's he isn't a very patient man", Draco said, softly.  
  
  
  
Ginny managed to mumble a few words of gratitude before watching him leave her. He left her speechless. She was left confused and again, stunned.  
  
  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
It was a Friday night and Ginny had absolutely nothing to do but sit in her own chamber and be bored with herself. Brushing all the thoughts of her troubles away, she put on a sweater and headed out of her chambers. She used her invisibility locket to hide her away from Filch and his monstrous cat, Mrs. Norris. She walked through the corridors and went straight to the lake. That was the one place that she felt safe. Ever since the day Draco confessed his feelings to her, she had wondered what had caused him to burst it out. Well, he didn't exactly burst it out but he did mention it with some 'feelings' which happen to surprise her even more. She had always thought of him as a spoilt brat who needs a life and of course, manners but things changed. She saw a side of him that no one else had before. Over the years, she had seen the bad side of him. She had seen him to despicable things to her brother, Harry and Hermione. He had only insulted her once and of course, never noticed her again. Things seemed to have changed quite fast. She reached the lake and sat down on the grass where it was overlooking the view.  
  
It was a full moon. The dark silhouette of her own shadow seemed to comfort her more than another person would. She took of her locket and was visible again. She was actually quite far away from the main campuses and buildings of Hogwarts, so no one would really notice her from outside the window. She couldn't help herself but think about Draco again. After all, he had stuck the image of him confessing his feelings towards her in her mind. She wondered how her family would take it. She looked at the lake and saw her own reflection. She continued gazing at it until she saw another person's reflection. Ginny gasped. She slowly turned around to face him.  
  
"I wasn't stalking you, I just came here for some thoughts of my own", Draco said.  
  
Ginny had a blank expression on her face. She looked at Draco. He stood straight in front of her and looked at her. Then, he turned away.  
  
"I'll see you around, Weasley", Draco said.  
  
He started to walk away but Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Malf- I mean Draco, Wait!" Ginny said.  
  
He stopped when he heard her call his name. He turned around and faced her. She walked towards him.  
  
"Draco, why don't we start off getting to know each other before we really get ourselves into a relationship? This is the only way I see it work", Ginny said.  
  
Draco nodded. Ginny felt a sudden wind blowing on her and she started to shiver. Being a gentleman, Draco unclasped the hook of his cloak and put it on her. Ginny noticed that Draco was wearing a trench coat along with a suit. It suited his high class look and behaviour. She smiled, admiring his look.  
  
"I guess this is the start of a rather strange friendship, huh?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny nodded. Then, Draco suggested that they got back to the castle in case anything happens as it was a full moon night, many things wanders out of the Forbidden Forest at this time of the month. Ginny agreed. Draco offered his arm and Ginny took it. They both made their way back into the castle. They were careful enough to avoid Peeves and the rest of the faculty members when they were in the castle. When they came to the staircases, they knew that they had to go separate ways.  
  
"I guess this is Good night then", Ginny said.  
  
Draco smirked and shot her a smile. Ginny blushed.  
  
"Then, I bid you good night, Virginia", Draco said, bringing her hand to his lips.  
  
He kissed the back of her hand and left for his own chambers as he was a prefect as well. Ginny felt a tingly sensation in her and touched her hand where he had just placed a kissed on. She wondered for the rest of the night how it would have felt to be kissed by her very own enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: A pretty short chapter. It will be up possibly in a few days time. :D Review! 


	3. Sentimental approach

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: I know I'm not a real good writer in this but I still appreciate the support that you guys give me. Thanks so much for taking you time to review. I have a running idea going on and for some reason I'm posting this everyday. However, I doubt that I will post the next chapter very soon. So, enjoy this one, ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
*continuation*  
  
The music was soothing. She could hear it from her chambers, she opened her eyes. The sound of a piano playing caught her attention and woke her up. She looked at the clock and it was only 3 am in the morning. She couldn't help but wonder who was the one playing the piece. It sounded like some muggle composer's piece that she had heard from one of her father's collections.  
  
She got out of her bed, put on a robe and went out of her chambers, following the sound wherever it came from. Somehow, the piece playing drew a picture of someone feeling rather low. The chords played matched with the melody. It somehow brought a sad feeling.  
  
  
  
As she walked, the tune continued playing. She walked down the corridors down to a rather private room with closed doors. She leaned on the door to hear the tune. It made her felt giddy. The tune was blurred with contrast. Slowly, she opened the door. She looked up to see the person who was playing the piano. She had to admit that she was shocked beyond words.  
  
It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked as pale as usual and his hair was in a messy ruffle. He looked really tired and the dark circles under his eyes proved it. She watched him play. He had his eyes closed and he just let his fingers follow the flow of the tune. She gave him another look over. He was wearing a robe over his black satin pajamas. Then, she saw something that she had never seen in Draco before. She saw sensitivity and vulnerability in him.  
  
With one last press on the key with chords, the music stopped. He looked up and saw her, leaning on the door. He didn't expect her to come or even hear the music. He thought he had put up a charm to prevent people from listening but he had forgotten to tonight. Usually, he remembered. His face started to blush when he saw her. She noticed it and gave him a little smile.  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Just two nights ago, she had agreed to get to know him better. Draco was satisfied with her answer. He had been looking out for her for about a year now. It was his duty to do so and it was appointed by Dumbledore, himself. For the past year, he had been in the shadows observing her. There were times that he wanted to hold her when she was down but she couldn't. He knew that she would not accept him. He needed time to get her to trust him.  
  
  
  
After all, he was known for being evil. It was in his blood and it was him. He had a soft side as well and it came from his mother. The cold outlook was from his father, the servant of the Dark Lord. Draco was bound to be one as well but Dumbledore still asked him to look out for Virginia Weasley. When he had been told about, he was angry and confused. He did not want to look out for someone that's lower than him in more than one ways. Still, he did it because he was forced to.  
  
Dumbledore offered him protection from his own father. That was one thing that made Draco do whatever Dumbledore wanted. His father was a cruel man, not only cruel but insane. He was taught never to love and to be cruel but his mother, taught him the opposite. The only way he could ever escape home was to be in Hogwarts. His father have left him a scar on his back that will scar him forever. It was from a blade and a whip. It spread across his left shoulder blade down to his waist on the right. Although, he could not see it, he knew it was there. He could feel the pain stinging everytime he saw his father and everytime he went back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Despite everything that has happened to him, Dumbledore offered him protection. He cast a spell on Draco to prevent anymore pain from happening to his injuries. So whenever he was hit or punished, he would not feel extreme pain. For that, Draco owed him a debt. When Dumbledore have explained why he had to look out for Weasley, Draco agreed. For once, Potter and the dream team was not the only one doing good. According to Dumbledore, he was the only one who is capable enough to protect her.  
  
However, over the year, he had found himself falling for the auburn haired beauty. Her fragile self made him feel the need to protect her. She made him feel soft. There was nothing more that he wanted than to just have her in his arms. He realized that it was 100% against his family's will but he couldn't help feel that way. He had fallen for her and he had fallen hard.  
  
Tonight, he had come to his private place to play the piano. He had found this chamber a very long time ago and he played the piano, the one instrument that brought out his inner thoughts and feelings. His mother had taught him herself how to play the piano. He had not had any sleep for the past week. He had prefect duties to attend to and school work was bundling up. He stayed up doing his homework and his thought of Ginny wasn't exactly helping either. So, he decided to relax by playing the piano. It was the only way he knew that could help him stress less. He had not intended to let anyone hear it especially Ginny but she did. He didn't even notice that she was there until he had stopped playing. He felt a slight burning sensation on his cheeks when he saw her. Then, she did something that made his heart twitch. She smiled at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny was in the Library with Hermione. They were going through some homework of their own. Hermione was also helping Ginny with Charms. Ginny had been advanced into the 7th year Charms class and also 7th year Herbology. Ginny was having a bit of trouble with Charms as she couldn't figure out how to keep a room invisible for a whole day. She managed to do it for a few hours but she couldn't figure out how to do it for a whole day. Hermione managed to help her with that.  
  
Hermione noticed a slight change in Ginny. There was something about her that changed. She noticed a slightly happier Ginny. She knew that it had something to do with a certain Slytherin prefect as well. Hermione had noticed how Draco had changed over the year and how he was only cold to everyone else except Ginny. He had stopped picking on her ever since last year. She had also noticed him stealing glances at Ginny over meal times. She knew that being a sister to Ron, Ginny was usually ignored. Hermione couldn't help but feel bad although it was for Ginny's own good that she did not got close with the dream team. If Ginny had gotten close, she would have suffered terrible consequences. She looked at Ginny. She felt like Ginny had grown a lot since her first year.  
  
"So Ginny, why the chirpy mood?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny smiled even more, her eyes were practically sparkling.  
  
"Chirpy mood? I'm not in a chirpy mood", Ginny said, blushing.  
  
"Stop denying. What's going on?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"N-n-nothing. Nothing is going on", Ginny stuttered, blushing.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ginny. Ginny looked down at her book and pretended to be really absorbed in the book. Hermione wasn't going to fall for it. Hermione picked up her wand and flicked it at Ginny's book. The book flipped and closed. Ginny had no choice but to face Hermione.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll tell you but you have got to keep it a secret. I don't want that brother of mine to know about it just yet or Harry", Ginny said, hesitant  
  
"I promise I won't say anything. So, who's the guy?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny looked down on the table and started fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
"How did you know it was a guy? I wasn't that obvious was I?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"No, you're not. Well, not to guys anyway. They are dafts when it comes to this things", Hermione said.  
  
"Well, this guy likes me and he told me how he felt. I wasn't sure about how I felt back then when he told me about it so I told him that I needed more time. He did not pressure me to answer him or anything like that at all", Ginny started to explain.  
  
"Do you like him?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"Well, just after that, we met again and I said that maybe we should get to know each other better before going into a relationship or something like that and he agreed. He walked me to my dorm and kissed my hand when he said good night to me", Ginny said.  
  
"Do you like him?" Hermione asked, again.  
  
"When he did that, I began to think that he's real sweet and all. Before, I didn't know how she was. I honestly thought he would not be the sweetest person around. Then, I was proven wrong again when I woke up one night just to hear someone playing the piano. I went to where the sound came from and I saw him. He looked so vulnerable and oh Merlin, I don't know", Ginny said, burying her head in her hands.  
  
"Ginny, you didn't answer the question. Do you like him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Y-y-yes, I-I do like him", Ginny stuttered again.  
  
Hermione squealed and Madam Pince gave her a warning.  
  
"Oh my Merlin! Ginny! I'm so happy for you", Hermione squealed.  
  
"Hang on a minute Herm, I'm not even sure about it because it feels weird", Ginny said.  
  
"I'm guessing that it is because you two are completely different and you never thought that you would have a Malfoy on you back, right?" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny was shocked. 'How did Hermione know?' she thought.  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione smiled, mischievously.  
  
"Let's just say that I've been observing the both of you. He always steals glances at you during meal times and you always blush when you catch him doing it", Hermione said.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course not, Gin. He's your choice and it has nothing to do with me. After all, he had pretty much stop being a git towards me anyway", Hermione answered, winking.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny felt much better after she told Hermione about it. She didn't like lying to her brother or even keeping secrets from him but she knew that is she told him about Draco, he would flip. It was breakfast at the Gryffindor table for Ginny. She was sitting in between Hermione and Chante. Chante was telling her about this new make up item from one of the shops in Hogsmeade. Ginny wasn't exactly paying attention; she was looking at the blonde stud at the Slytherin table.  
  
In return, he was looking back at her. They seemed to make silent contact with just their eyes looking at each other. Ginny ate her cereal as she continued looking across the table at Draco, the one guy that had managed to make her feel wanted. Then, many loud hooting sounds were heard and a bunch of owls appeared to drop things to their recipient. A note fell on Ginny's lap. Ginny opened the envelope and took out the piece of note.  
  
Meet me at the Quidditch fields during the Slytherin and Gryffindor practice match today. Shall talk to you later.  
  
Yours truly, D-Malfoy  
  
  
  
Ginny folded the note and placed it back into the envelope. She looked up and saw Draco smirking at her. She smiled at him and he winked at her. She didn't know whether to like him or to hate him when he did that. After breakfast, she headed out of the Great Hall and straight to her dorm to get her books. She had Transfiguration and Arithmancy before lunch. She gathered everything that she needed and headed out.  
  
She managed to check with Harry when the practice was being held and she felt relieved that she would be able to make it as she had the last two periods free. After asking, Ginny made her way to Transfiguration class. She still had a lot of time to spare so; she took her time to walk there. On her way, she met up with Draco. She felt her heart skip a beat. Their eyes met and he had his bad boy look in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel hot around him. Just when Draco stood behind her, she dropped all of her books. Draco chuckled.  
  
"Why Virginia, I didn't know that you attraction towards my charms would make you drop your books", Draco said, helping her picking up her books.  
  
Ginny felt her face flushing bright red.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself too much, Malfoy", Ginny snapped, feeling embarrassed.  
  
Draco handed her books back to her. Then, he stood close behind her. Their bodies were touching and he leaned down to her shoulder and her neck.  
  
"Is that so, Weasley? Are you saying that you are not even a bit attracted to me?" Draco whispered in her ears.  
  
His arms snaked around her waist as he lowered his head down to the crook of her neck. Again, she dropped her books to let her arms encircle his neck while he was behind her. His lips touched her ear lobe and down her neck. She felt ecstasy and she wanted more. The thoughts in her mind were forbidden in church. She felt his grip around her waist tightened ever more as he pulled her towards him. Then, she heard someone clearing their throats. Immediately, her eyes shot open and Draco's arms let go off her. She saw Professor Dumbledore. She bent down to pick up her books, blushing madly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, I trust that you would not trouble the other faculty members with you public display of affections", Dumbledore said, winking at them.  
  
Dumbledore left the two and walked off. Draco turned to Ginny and smiled. He brought her hand to his lips like always, being the gentleman that he is.  
  
"I shall see you at the Quidditch fields later in the evening then. Until then, have a nice day, Virginia", Draco said, kissing the back of her hand.  
  
Ginny was dazed for a while when his lips touched her hand. Draco left her with a smile. She still wondered when he was going to kiss her. Not wanting to wait any longer, Ginny yelled out for him.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled.  
  
He heard her calling and he turned around. When he did, Ginny ran towards him, wrapped her arms around her neck and brought his face down to kiss him. It was a rather quick one. She gently brushed her lips against his. Then, she left him, running towards her class. She smiled and touched her lips at the same time. She had done the one thing that she never thought she could have done. She kissed Draco Malfoy. Although it was just a brief contact, she could taste chocolate on his lips. 'Has he been eating chocolate?' she thought.  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: Enjoyed it? Did ya like it? Review! 


	4. Actions of the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Thank you for the lovely reviews. Just to thank you, a bit of a sweet fluff here :D Ooh, and just to let you guys know, the poem in chapter 2 is actually mine. I wrote it specially to tell how Ginny felt about Draco at that time. I'm glad you guys like it. So just continue reading this story, the good part is coming up. Don't worry about them evil plots, they should be coming out soon. Don't forget to review, ok? Thanks again.  
  
  
  
*continuation*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Again, I must say that you lot have been swell in the match just now. You may leave and good luck on the match next week", Madam Hooch said.  
  
All the players from both Slytherin and Gryffindor had finished with their inter house practice on Quidditch. After shaking hands, they all left for the showers. As usual, Gryffindor won with Harry Potter's excellent skills in seeking the golden snitch. Draco was not disappointed; he did not put much effort in the match today anyways. He was too busy thinking of someone else's lips at that time. Draco looked up and saw that Ginny was there with Granger, Chante and Lavender Brown. She was looking down at her. Then, he heard someone called out for him.  
  
"Malfoy!" someone shouted.  
  
Draco turned around just to see Potter calling his name.  
  
"What Potter?" he answered.  
  
Harry walked up to him.  
  
"Look Malfoy, it is our last year in this school. Let us be civil to each other at least for the sake of the last year", Harry said.  
  
Draco was surprised but he didn't show it.  
  
"Why not, Potter? I'll do it for the sake of the last year", Draco said, offering his hand.  
  
Harry shook it and grinned. Draco chuckled.  
  
"What about the Weasley boy?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, Ron isn't exactly up to it. He said something about family feuds for almost a century, he doesn't want the record to break yet", Harry said.  
  
Draco chuckled and Harry left. He saw Granger coming down to meet Potter. Granger went to hug Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips. Draco's eyes widened. 'About time you got that Granger girl, Potter', he thought. He smirked, at the thought. He looked up at the spectator's box to see that Ginny was no longer there. Then, he turned around and saw no one. 'Had she left?' he thought. He mounted his broomstick and flew up to see whether she was still there or not but she wasn't. He flew back down to the ground when he saw her standing in the middle of the fields, waiting for him. He hovered down and picked up her up, placing her on the broomstick next behind him. He heard her scream.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You had better get me down now if not, you will regret it for the rest of your life!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"Well Gin, if you held on to me, you wouldn't find yourself unbalanced", Draco said.  
  
Then, he felt her grip over his waist. He flew around slowly around the fields and around the castle before heading to the lake. It was just nice because the sun was just about to set. He hovered down and Ginny got off his broom along with him. She was scowling although she did enjoy the ride. She liked the view and the feeling of his hard abs. They both sat down near the lake.  
  
"Thank you", Ginny whispered.  
  
Draco looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"Everything", she answered.  
  
He smiled at her. He saw a pretty daisy, picked it up and placed it just above her ear. She blushed.  
  
"I saw you with Harry just now. What was that all about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Potter and I decided to be better acquainted for the rest of the year seeing that we are after all going to be here for only one more year", Draco answered.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"However, your brother refused. He told Potter something about family feuds that are going to last for a century", Draco continued.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Typical brother of mine", she said, looking at Draco.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to mean, Typical Weasleys?" Draco asked, grinning.  
  
"Well if all Weasleys were that typical, I wouldn't be here with you right now, would I?" Ginny answered.  
  
Draco chuckled and leans forward to claim her lips. Ginny tasted his chocolate lips again and she felt the sensation of his kiss filling her all over again. Draco kissed her upper lip and then, he teased her lower lip. Soon, Draco was on top of her kissing her like there's not going to be a tomorrow. Ginny grabbed onto Draco's Slytherin Quidditch robe, pulling him towards her. Draco had to balance himself as he did not want to crush Ginny that was under him. He had kissed many other girls before but not one quite like the way he was kissing Ginny. He was soft and gentle with her. It was as though as he didn't want her to break. Ginny felt it too. Then, she stopped kissing him and pulled apart. Draco looked at her, confused.  
  
"Draco... I'm not going to break. Don't treat me like I'm some sort of a porcelain doll, so fragile that I can break anytime", Ginny begged him.  
  
Draco smirked and claimed her lips once again. This time, he put more passion into it and she replied with just as much passion. She took charge by kissing him harder and using her tongue to lick his lips, begging for an entrance. Draco felt this and open his mouth, allowing her to massage her tongues with his. He could taste strawberry on the tip of his tongue from kissing Ginny. 'Must be one of the lip glosses that she uses', he thought.  
  
They parted when they needed air. Draco leaned down and kissed her neck and got down to the crook of her neck where he teased her endlessly by licking the sensual part. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his soft blonde hair. After they saw the sunset, they left for the castle holding hands. They weren't aware that Hagrid was watching them from his little hut. He smiled at the thought of a Malfoy being with a Weasley, the youngest Weasley in fact. 'Why, I'd ne'er see the day that a Malfoy got along with a Weasley', he thought, smiling.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
"Did you hear, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley are an item!"  
  
"That Slytherin prefect is dating that Weasley girl"  
  
"Malfoy is with that Gryffindor girl"  
  
"How weird is that! I just heard that Malfoy has fallen for a Gryffindor girl"  
  
There were murmurs and whispering in the Great Hall. It seems that Hagrid wasn't the only who witnessed Draco and Ginny's little private session. Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin gossip queen was at the lake as well and she saw everything that had happened. Being Draco's ex-girlfriend, it was only normal for her to make his life hell for dumping her. Pansy knew that the juicy piece of information would create havoc between the Slytherins and Malfoy. She wanted it to happen after all, revenge is sweet.  
  
Ginny and Chante made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast the very next morning just to have everyone look at Ginny, pointing and saying things about her. Ginny was confused, her face started to go red. She wanted to know what was going on. When she sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was trying to mouth some words to her but being herself, Ginny couldn't work out a single word Hermione was trying to say. Just when she tried to, Ron came storming to the table towards Ginny.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking ?!!!! Going out with a Malfoy!!!!???" Ron yelled out.  
  
Ginny was shocked beyond words. How had he found out? The only people who knew about them were themselves unless someone saw them at the lake yesterday. 'Who could have seen us?' she thought, scanning through the Slytherin table. She saw Pansy Parkinson and Pansy was just glaring at her with a smirk. 'Oh that jealous git!' she thought.  
  
"Well Gin, are you going to answer me or not? What were you doing with Malfoy?!!!" Ron burst out, yelling even more.  
  
"For you information Ron, I am perfectly aware that I am with Draco Malfoy and I do not need you to remind me about it", Ginny said, calmly.  
  
"What?! He is our enemy! His family and our family are enemies and have been enemies for almost a century!" Ron yelled out.  
  
"Ron, if you are not going to calm down and talk to me rationally, I will ignore you and eat my food in my chambers where I would not be yelled at for making a decision on my own life", Ginny said, gathering some cookies.  
  
Ron was beyond anger but Ginny had a point. So, he had no choice but to calm down.  
  
"Then, tell me now, what has he done to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing at all. I'm fine, Ron. Trust me on this ok? I'm not a little girl anymore, Ron. There's nothing more you can protect me from", Ginny said, looking at her brother.  
  
Ron could see that Ginny had indeed grown. What more is there that he could do? He is after all, one of her brothers. Still, he couldn't agree to let his sister date a Malfoy but if it was what she wanted, he would not stand in her way.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ginny walked off with some food in her hands. She could feel many eyes looking at her. They had branded her a new name, 'Draco's girl' instead of 'another red Weasley'. She hadn't seen Draco the whole morning. She went to his chambers and said the password to the portrait wall of a dragon. Draco had given her the password to his chambers in case she wanted him or anything like that.  
  
"Alphaemarea"  
  
The dragon eyed her and swung open. Ginny whispered a thank you and walked into the room. The room was quite bright with the sun shinning into the room. The whole room was decorated in dark green, the Slytherin color. The sound of water running signified that Draco was in the shower. The room was nicely decorated. It was exactly like hers except for the color. Her room was nicely red. She looked around, fascinated by almost everything. Then, a slightly large velvet book caught her eye. She opened the book to be greeted by magnificent sketches of her. Each of the sketches were dated and had a specific line to it. It had begun from last year. The sketch was of her sitting by the corner in the library and it was accompanied by the sentence, 'Beauty so rare in silence of her own mind'. The sketches were beautiful and perfect. The strokes were nicely drawn and the pencil marks showed a lot. Ginny blushed. She was so into the sketches that she didn't even hear Draco coming out of the shower, half naked. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and startled her. She jumped, throwing the book somewhere. Draco couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I see you have found my sketch book", Draco whispered in her ears.  
  
"Yes, I did. They are beautiful", Ginny said, blushing from the fact that Draco is half naked and hugging her from behind.  
  
"Just like you", he whispered, making her shiver,  
  
"Did you know that the whole school knows about us?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco shook his head and nuzzled his nose on Ginny's neck, kissing it every now and then. Ginny closed her eyes and intertwined her fingers with his. Ginny bit her lip as she felt Draco bare body behind her.  
  
"I think you should put a shirt on, I'm getting a bit hot here", Ginny said.  
  
Draco laughed and pulled away. Then, he turned around. Ginny took a glance at his body and gasped when she noticed a long scar on his back. It was long and red. Her mind filled with worry, she went to him.  
  
"Draco, how did you get that scar?" Ginny asked, touching it.  
  
Draco winced at the touch. He might have gotten it a long time ago but the curse had made it painful when anyone touches it. Ginny stopped touching it. She turned to look at Draco who in return, looked back deeply into her eyes. Her eyes were pleading him to tell her what had happened but his eyes begged that she did not ask about it. Ginny didn't know what to do. She didn't like the fact that Draco has such a massive scar on his back and her not knowing what caused it or how he got it. Tears trickled down her cheek showing just how much she cared about him.  
  
She motioned him to lie down on his stomach on the bed. He did it, he didn't know why. Just when he did, she climbed up on behind him and descended on his back, kissing the scar from waist up to his shoulder. She felt him flinch a bit then he stopped. He didn't know how she did it but somehow, it didn't hurt when her lips touched his cursed scar. Her tears made him feel broken. With each kiss she briefly planted on his scar, tears accompanied it. When she was done, he turned around and pulled her down towards him.  
  
"Thank you", he said.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him with the thoughts of the pain Draco had suffered. She wished that it didn't happen. She wished that she could make him feel better although it was impossible. His kisses told her that he had appreciated what she had done for him. Comfort was placed in their kisses but tears still fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: Review! Hehehe did you guys like it? I hope you did. Hehehe. 


	5. Sorting of feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hello people! How are you nice people doing? I'm so glad that you guys liked the last chapter because I got some reviews saying that I should really continue the fic. Thank you so much for feeling that way. Just to let you guys know, I don't really think I'm good in writing. There are people in this site that are so much better but I'm still glad you guys like my story. So, continue and don't forget to review and leave a msg.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Continuation*  
  
  
  
On the day she had found out about his cursed scar, she had felt even more feelings for him. It was not only sympathy; it was something even deeper than that. She felt like as if she was him and she wanted to know why. They have only been together for about 2 weeks and how could it feel so deep already? Doesn't it take time to develop extremely deep feelings for the other person? Why is it like this? She felt confused. She really wants to know what's going on. He told her how he got his scar and she cried, finding out. That day, the both of them did not go to their class. They just stayed in his bed, in each other's arms, comforting one another. She could still smell his scent on her robes.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They were on his bed, holding hands. He pressed his body against her back and kissed her neck, where she was most sensitive. She shivered at the touch of his lips touching her skin. The passionate kiss that they shared just moments ago came from tears and comfort. Still, she wanted to know what had happened until he had gotten such a horrible cursed scar.  
  
She turned to face him; he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose before brushing his lips with hers again. She closed her eyes, feeling the touch of his lips against hers. She felt like she wanted to know him as deep as possible. That kiss shattered every single barrier between her and him. It was one of those kisses that could make a person feel better no matter what. She managed to nibble on his lower lip, making him groan. When they parted, they gazed in each other's eyes with looks of longing.  
  
"Draco, please tell me about what happened? I never seem to know your past and I really want to know about it", Ginny said, pleading him to tell her.  
  
Draco sighed. He knew that sooner or later, he would have to tell her.  
  
"My father has tempers and of course, I just happened to be one of his things that he releases frustrations on. When I was young, he had taught me never to love as it is a weakness. Being young, I don't even know what it means but I felt free on my own and I develop feelings for the smallest things. When Father found out that I have been having feelings for anything at all, I would get whipped. Mother doesn't care, she was there watching me and drinking her glass of Dry Martini", he said.  
  
Ginny moved closer to him and rested her head on his bare chest.  
  
"There was this one day that he had came back from one of his tasks that he had failed. He happened to see me talking to a garden gnome. Mind you but garden gnomes are adorably nice creatures to talk to when you are lonely. I had known that gnome for quite sometime and I have been talking to it. Father found out and gave me this scar. I still remember every single word he told me. He said that Malfoys are not born to love, they are born to hate and to be hated", he finished.  
  
  
  
By the end of his explanation, Ginny was sobbing quietly on his chest. She couldn't help it. He noticed this and brought her even more closely to him, wrapping his arms around her as if to protect her from anything at all.  
  
  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
She felt noticed for once in her life. She felt like she is known for something other than the 'Weasley girl' or the 'red headed girl'. She was known now as 'Draco's Girl' and he was treating her like a princess. Whenever she walked in the hallways, eyes would gaze on her either in envy or in awe. Who would have thought that a Weasley girl would have caught the attention of a Malfoy and turn him soft? Pansy had given her a rather hard time but she didn't repel. She thinks that it's just going to be a waste of time to fight with Pansy Parkinson knowing that she is only all talk. To her, insults are the usual. The Gryffindor students are not giving her a hard time. In fact, most of them advised her to be careful and wished her good luck. 'What do I exactly feel for him? Is this love?' she thought, walking through the hallways.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Ginny was in her chambers doing her Charms homework when someone knocked her door from the outside. She opened the door to find Hermione, Harry and Ron with some food and drinks on a tray. She had forgotten that she hasn't eaten anything at all since breakfast and it was already night. She smiled and let them in.  
  
  
  
"We were worried because you weren't at the table during lunch and dinner so, we brought you something to eat", Hermione said.  
  
"At first we thought you were with Malfoy because he wasn't at the Slytherin table as well. Then, we found out that he had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore", Harry said.  
  
"Naturally, we got worried and came to check up on you to see whether you're alright or not", Ron said.  
  
  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. She was touched that they did care for her and how they had come to bring food for her. Then, she gave them each a hug, thanking them in whispers. They left when they saw that she was fine. She smiled as they left. She looked down at her food and ate it as she did her Charms homework. That was when she heard tapping noise from her window. She looked at her window to find an owl with a note tied on its leg. She retrieved it and the owl sat on her shoulder. She quickly opened the envelop and took out the note.  
  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
Are you alright? I didn't see you during meal times.  
  
I thought you were sick or something.  
  
I'm coming to see you the moment you get this letter.  
  
-Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Then, a knock was heard just outside her door. She jumped, startled. She quickly went to open the door to find Draco leaning on the side, smiling mischievously at her. Ginny gave him a hug and he leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. She let him into her chambers and held her hand till they were sitting on her bed.  
  
"I didn't see you during meal times and I thought something was wrong. So, I came up here to see you", Draco said.  
  
Ginny smiled. 'He does care', she thought.  
  
"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I just had some ridiculous amount of homework that I have to do", Ginny said, sighing.  
  
"Well, I can help you relax a bit. Come on, I'll give you a massage", Draco offered, motioning her to lie on the bed on her stomach.  
  
Ginny did it because she was really tired and she needed something to calm her down from the tension on her shoulders. Draco moved on top of her and set his hands to work from her shoulders down to her spine in circular movements. He released some of the tension on her back by moving his hands to soften her tense muscles. Ginny couldn't help but moan a bit because she was enjoying it. She closed her eyes and soon, she fell asleep. Draco noticed and chuckled.  
  
'She must be exhausted', he thought.  
  
Then, he saw her Charms homework that she had still not finished and it was due first thing in the morning. He took the parchment and a quill to finish it for her since she's already asleep. It was easy because he had done it before. It took about 15 minutes to finish the 3 feet parchment homework. When he was done, he neatly rolled the parchment and whisked a red rose out of thin air before placing it on top of the parchment. He saw Ginny's sleeping figure and he kissed Ginny on the forehead and left for his own chambers. 'Good night, Gin', he whispered to her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny woke up with the sun shining bright into her room. She stretched and headed for the shower. It was just about 7 in the morning. She had about 2 more hours before class started. She had enough time to go for a run around the school's grounds and visit Hagrid. She quickly freshened up and changed into some comfortable muggle clothing. She had on a nice top and track pants. She still remembered that she needs to finish her Charms homework but when she looked at it, it was already done and a red rose was on it signifying that Draco had already finished it for her. She smiled and thanked him in her thoughts. Then, she headed off.  
  
She got out of the castles and ran a few laps of the Quidditch fields. It was basically her alternate day routine to keep her healthy. She liked the way the wind blows on her face when she runs. As she ran, she had a few things in her mind. First of all, Draco and of course, she knew that Ron had already sent a letter to her parents telling them about her relationship with Draco Malfoy. She was just waiting for a howler from both her parents. Things have been great lately but for some reason, she knew that it wasn't going to last. It was a gut feeling that something was bound to happen. She knows that she has to sort out her feelings for Draco.  
  
Draco... He was beyond wonderful. He had been there for her for the past two weeks that they have been together. His silverfish blonde hair.. His piercing grey eyes filled with emotions.... His touch one her skin left tingly sensations in her heart. She couldn't help but feel so much for him. Still, she wanted to know why he felt that way about her. She wanted to know how long had he have feelings for her. She knew that it was for quite some time seeing that sketch book of his. It marked the date from when he had started sketching her. It was from last year. Something must have triggered him to have broken down and confessed to her when he did at the hospital wing. Ginny wanted to know what.  
  
She kept running until she finished her laps and went to Hagrid's shack. Hagrid was already outside with Fang, having tea. She smiled at Hagrid.  
  
"Ginny! Hello, How ar' ya?" he greeted.  
  
Ginny smiled and joined him.  
  
"I'm good and you Hagrid, how are you fairing?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hagrid poured her a cup of tea. Fang nuzzled his nose on Ginny's knee making her ticklish. She liked having mornings with Hagrid. She found him rather nice to talk to especially about mystical creatures like dragons, phoenixes, unicorns and other creatures like those.  
  
"So Ginny, how's your love life treating ya?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Ginny almost sprayed out the tea from her mouth when she heard Hagrid asking the question. She was shocked. How did he know? As far as she knew, only people in the castle would have known.  
  
"I saw you and that Malfoy boy having a bit of a snog the other day at the lake", Hagrid said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, I see', Ginny said, blushing.  
  
"And I believe he is treating you well because you are not sighing", Hagrid teased her.  
  
Ginny blushed as she held the cup in her hands, looking at it intensely. Hagrid observed her gesture and smiled. Fang seemed to understand as well. He was nudging her leg.  
  
"So do you love the boy, Gin?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Ginny's eyes opened wide. Hagrid has asked her the question that she had been asking herself ever since she went out with Draco.  
  
"I don't know, Hagrid. That's what I'm trying to find out myself", Ginny answered.  
  
Hagrid raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Then, let me ask you a few questions", Hagrid said.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Do you feel lost without him?" Hagrid asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you feel like you want to be with him all the time?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you feel it when he's hurting that you feel the same?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you think you love him now for who he is?"  
  
She nodded. Then, she snapped. The answer had been that all this time. She loved him. She loves Draco Malfoy, the one guy that made her happy. She quickly thanked Hagrid and ran to his chambers. It was still early and he would not be out of his bed yet, it was perfect. She needs to know whether he felt the same way.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Alphaemarea!" Ginny said.  
  
The portrait swung open and she quietly walked in. She was right, Draco was still sleeping. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were closed. He was not wearing a shirt but he was wearing his pajama pants. His abs was hard and the sight made her drool. she made her way to his bed and climbed on top of him so that she was sitting on his stomach. Then, she leaned down and kissed his lips, waking him up.  
  
"Draco baby, wake up", she whispered in his ears, nibbling his earlobe.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open when he heard her voice. He saw her sitting on him, pressing her body against his at such a time in the morning. He smiled. 'She must be feeling very good today', he thought. She leaned down and kissed him again, this time longer. She pressed her hands against his chest as she felt his hands rubbing the sides of her waist. Bit by bit, she kissed him senseless and broke the kiss.  
  
"Good morning baby", she said.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Gin", he said, his hands still rubbing the sides of her waist.  
  
"I want to know something and I want you to say it if you mean it", Ginny said.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you love me?" Ginny asked. Her eyes were pleading.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco asked back, grinning.  
  
She smiled and playfully hit him on the chest. He yelped, dramatically. Then, he pulled her down to him, kissing her again till it was time to get up and head for breakfast. It was a beautiful morning after a nice session of snogging between two people. Ginny loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms and Draco loved how Ginny made him feel like nothing else in the world could bring him down.  
  
Not Voldemort and not the threat that his father had made to him just the other day until he was called up to Dumbledore's office to discuss it. That day, Dumbledore had told him that he knew about him and Ginny and Dumbledore urged him to tell Ginny what's going on. Draco knew that he should and he had made up his mind to tell her about it as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: Did you like that? I hope you did! What's this thing between Dumbledore and Draco? Hehehe. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, ok? Thanks a bunch. 


	6. Findings of the soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: I swear people; I'm on a Harry Potter spree. There's so much I want to write but so little time. *Squeals* How did you guys find Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? Good or bad? I'm going to watch it soon! Have you guys heard about the 5th Harry Potter book yet? If I'm not mistaken the title is 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. I can't wait to read that book! *Squeals even more* Anyway, you better continue with the story. *listens to the Harry Potter soundtrack*  
  
  
  
*Continuation*  
  
  
  
  
  
Days go by and weeks go by. It's been exactly 2 months since Ginny and Draco were together. They still felt the same way for each other and it began to grow even more. As expected, Ginny received a howler from both a parents. She was upset by that. She had letters from the twins, Percy, Charlie and even Bill. All the letters asking her why she was being difficult and why she is in a relationship with a Malfoy. She felt pressured and stressed by the troubles her family members are giving her although Ron did not mention anything about it anymore. He gave her his consent and let her do what she wants. Still, he sometimes gives her random hugs just to make sure that she's alright.  
  
Ginny wrote back to her family members saying that she is fine and that they should stop giving her such a hard time with her choice. She told them she wanted them to understand her situation and stop making her do things that she doesn't want to do. She mentioned the times that her brothers have been in love and how they felt around their partners. By the end of each letter she wrote, she shed tears with her most inner feelings towards Draco. She wanted nothing more than to be with him but it's so hard when families get in the way.  
  
Her parents were first to reply her letter. Then, Bill and Charlie before the rest of her brothers. Her parents were being difficult especially her father. He made it clear that he doesn't want her to have anything to do with a Malfoy. Being his only daughter, he demanded that she obeyed his orders or he shall disown her from the family. Ginny broke down the moment she got the letter. Her father, the one man that she thought would understand how she felt had disapproved of love. He was protecting her from everything she ever wanted. She felt betrayed.  
  
Her brothers on the other hand gave her their approval. They said that they understand how she feels but they couldn't change the mind of their own father. They said that mother had been trying to be civil about it to father but father just blew a fuse whenever the word Malfoy was involved. Bill and Charlie told her to be careful and told her that she should let things cool down between her and Malfoy so that it could buy them time to convince their father to let her be with Malfoy. Ginny had been grateful although she knew that she had to end it, it was between her family and Draco. She needed to choose between the two things that are the most important things in her life.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Draco received the same support from his parents. They had sent him the same threat that Ginny's father had. His father had arrived in school the other night with floo powder in his chambers. Lucius Malfoy was cruel. He didn't like the fact that his son had feelings for a Weasley, the enemy of their family. He took Draco to the Forbidden Forest and gave him a few whippings on his body that left blood trailing down to the soil making the creatures in the forest to come for Draco. Lucius even broke some of Draco's bones. He knew that it would cause Draco pain even if it could be repaired. Draco did not bother to even fight back. He just let the torture began and let it end the way it is. Draco was left paralyzed on the ground of the Forbidden Forest for the creatures to finish him off. If it hadn't been for Hagrid patrolling the forest, Draco would have been dead.  
  
Draco was immediately taken to the hospital wing to be healed. Dumbledore was informed about this and he came down to the hospital wing to see how badly injured Draco was. Madam Pomfrey was horrified as she healed the poor boy. Snape, being the Head of Slytherin and Draco's godfather was there as well. When he had found out, he was about to kill Lucius but Dumbledore stopped him. Dumbledore told him that Draco needed to be protected in the school grounds. Madam Pomfrey had healed most of Draco's bones but to her shock, the scars left were still there and it refused to heal.  
  
Draco was unconscious. Dumbledore knew why and he wanted to know how the other person was fairing. Knowing her father, she would probably be stuck in the middle as well. He sighed, looking at Draco's wounded figure. He turned to Snape.  
  
"Severus, look after the boy. He should be awake by tomorrow or so and he will be weak. Make the revitalizing energy potion just to prepare. Then, write a note to all of his teachers saying that he will not be attending any classes this week and next", Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape nodded and left for the dungeons to concoct the potion. Dumbledore took one last look and Draco and sighed. For once, it was not about Harry, it was about someone else. Dumbledore knew the reason why he was whipped. 'Lucius, you better watch out. Once your son is out of this little conquest of his, he will sent people after you', Dumbledore thought. As for Dumbledore, tomorrow, he has to tell a young auburn headed girl about something that she should have known, a long time ago when she first started in Hogwarts. 'Oh dear, this is not going to be easy', he thought.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
For the whole day, Ginny had not seen Draco at all. She started to worry. She looked everywhere for him but he wasn't there. She couldn't concentrate in her classes. She wanted to talk to him or eve just to see him. She had a strange feeling that something has happen to him but she didn't know what. She wanted to tell him about her howlers and about her parents' letters. She wanted to go to him for comfort but he wasn't there. That made her feel worst than ever.  
  
Hermione, Chante, Ron and Harry had been observing the read haired girl. They knew that she was having a real hard time coping with her parents. They were supportive of her. They stood by her and supported her through it. That night when she had received the ultimatum from her father, all four of them were there to comfort her. They were in her chambers comforting and wiping away the tears. She didn't want Draco to know about it because he had his own parents to worry about.  
  
Ron was the one who felt worst seeing his sister like this. He had told her that he was sorry for everything that had happened because if he didn't send the letter to her parents, nothing would have happened. Ginny was absolutely guttered about it. She refused to talk to Ron at first but she forgave him because they cannot avoid the inevitable. Ron held his sister, hugged her and comforted her all the way. He blamed himself for her grief. He held himself responsible for being the one who made the wrong move just because he was angry and mule headed.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was in the evening. She had sent Draco many owls but none was replied. She began fidgeting. She was starting to feel depressed. She felt as if he was avoiding her. 'Does he know what I'm going through?' she thought. She slid on her school robes and was about to head out to look for him but an owl came tapping at her window with a note from Dumbledore.  
  
Miss Virginia Weasley,  
  
Please come to my office immediately.  
  
The password to my gargoyle is 'Humidus Colourium'.  
  
-Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny was rather shocked. 'What have I done?' she thought. She walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office, thinking about a lot of things. When she got up there, she gave the password to the gargoyle and it moved. She went into the office to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at her.  
  
"Alas, Miss Weasley. Sit down", Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you, Sir", she said, awkwardly.  
  
"You must be wondering why I have called for you when you were just about to go looking for Mr. Malfoy", he said.  
  
She gasped. She was shocked, her mouth went dry.  
  
"I regret to tell you that Mr. Malfoy is severely injured and is unconscious in the hospital wing right now as we speak and I think you know why", Dumbledore continued.  
  
Ginny felt a heavy pang on her chest. 'It was because of me?' she thought.  
  
"Miss Weasley, are you aware that Mr. Malfoy has been protecting you since the beginning of last year? Do you know that something out there is after you? Do you know what?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. 'What's all this?' she thought to herself.  
  
"I thought he would have told you when he had fallen for you. I thought that he would have told you the other day" Dumbledore said.  
  
"T-told me what?" Ginny asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Virginia, you are wanted by one of Voldemort's accomplices. The reason why is because you hold a special power in you that would release dark energy and bring Voldemort back to his solid form and do you know who it is?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy", she answered.  
  
"And I've sent Mr. Malfoy to protect you, knowing that he would not want to turn into a Death Eater. In return of his task, I have been protecting him from his own father but last night, his father had gotten to him and he had suffered come severe consequences. Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal his scars but she managed to heal his broken bones", Dumbledore continued to explain.  
  
Ginny's eyes began to form tears.  
  
"How is it that I can bring Voldemort back to his solid form?" Ginny asked her voice breaking.  
  
"On your first year, Voldemort had not only been after Harry. He had also been looking for a source of energy by a young person, powerful enough to bring him back to his solid form. In your third year, Wormtail had brought him to his solid form but was destroyed by Harry. Voldemort has been looking for the source of energy to bring him back and he has Lucius looking out for you for the right moment to bring you to Voldemort, take you into being a Death Eater by force and take your powers off you", Dumbledore said.  
  
Ginny shuddered. Voldemort was after her. Tom Riddle, the person who she confided into was actually Voldemort and flashbacks of that year came back to her. The basilisk, the diary and Tom. She was almost killed that year.  
  
"How does Draco fit in this? Why not Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My dear, there are things that can hardly be explained. I noticed that Draco had a bit of a soft spot for you after the incident with Tom Riddle. As I recall, you were no longer teased by him. Only your brother and Harry were teased. I sent him to protect you in any circumstances at all. I offered him protection for your protection", Dumbledore explained.  
  
Ginny started to cry. She held her head down and cried. Dumbledore handed her a tissue paper.  
  
"Why tell me now? Why didn't you warn me before?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I find that this is the right time to tell you what you are going through before things get worst and tell you then. I understand that your parents have given you a hard choice. Have you answered them?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
She shook her head, still sobbing.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I shall talk to your parents on you behalf. I trust that they should know about your situation right now and how you being with Mr. Malfoy are the best option. I believe that the things between you two have grown and blossomed a lot since the beginning of the year", Dumbledore said.  
  
Ginny wiped away her tears and thanked Dumbledore. She was dismissed and just before she got up and left, Dumbledore offered her a piece of chocolate dip cookies. She took it.  
  
"You may go and visit Mr. Malfoy in the infirmary. By the time you finished this cookie, you will feel better enough to talk to him. I believe that he would be awake by that time", Dumbledore said.  
  
Ginny smiled and left for the hospital wing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny reached the Malfoy's private quarters. She saw the bandages that Draco had around his forehead and some blood that had gone through the bandages. It was a rather devastating sight. 'How is it possible that even magic can't heal all this?' Ginny thought. She walked to the bed and touched his face. She pained to see him like this. She felt unworthy to be protected like this. Tears began to flow down her cheek. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, careful to not hurt him even more. She cried thinking about how Draco got hurt for her sake.  
  
"Draco, why do you have to do this? I'm not worth to be protected like this", she said, crying.  
  
"Yes, you are", Draco's voice said.  
  
Ginny looked up to see Draco smiling at her. He reached out and touched her cheek.  
  
"You're worth so much more than that", he said.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him. The kiss seemed to last a long time. Her tears fell for two reasons, happiness and sadness. She didn't know which was which but she knew that after that night, nothing will be the same again. He kissed her with passion although he felt pain all over his body. All he knew was that she was worth protecting. She was so much more to him and that's why he wanted to protect her from his father. With his kisses, he comforted her in so many ways.  
  
"Gin, don't ever say that you are not worth protecting because I love you", Draco whispered into her ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*To be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: Hehehe! What do you think? Review now! Don't forget! Hehehe. Thanks again. 


	7. Acceptance of the mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: Hi! It's just a day after my 15th birthday: D. I feel happy now! Erm, decided to write up this chapter of 'Your hand over my heart' because I've got an idea running through me. It's pretty ecstatic when you start, it never stops. You guys liked the last chapter didn't you? I've got requests saying I should make Draco say 'I disown my family and I refuse to have anything to do with them'. LOL! Maybe I should but yea, it's up to you to find out. I'm talking too much again, Hehehe. Have fun reading and don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
*continuation*  
  
Draco eventually healed. His bone structures were fine and his scars healed slowly as the enchantments from his father was too powerful for Madam Pomfrey to heal. He had felt better after a whole week on spending his time in the infirmary. The best part of being there was that no one to disturb him except Miss Virginia Weasley. Ginny had came over every night to spend some time with him. She always ends up sleeping with him on the bed and leaving at the break of dawn so Miss Pomfrey would not know about it. Other than that, Granger and Potter had came to visit him every now and then to see how he was going  
  
However, the thing that shocked him the most was when Ron Weasley had come to see him, himself. He came to talk to him when Ginny wasn't there. Ron had apologized for his behaviour and told Draco that he will not be the stumbling block that keeps Draco away from Ginny as long as he does not hurt her.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Look Malfoy, I know that we have never been on good terms before but I think its time to set our differences aside after all, we are practically on the same side", Ron said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"And for Ginny's sake, I'm sorry for my behaviour the other day. I overreacted. You know how it is to have to familiarize with something out of the norm all of a sudden", Ron said.  
  
"You have no idea, Weasley. Your sister is an amazing person. I don't know how you can just ignore her for the past years. She has grown so fragile. If I were you Weasley, I would pay more attention to her", Draco said, concerned.  
  
"I know and that's where you come in. However, if you hurt her, the Weasley brothers will come after you and mark my words, those hours will be your last", Ron said, jokingly.  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"Then, I call upon a truce between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's, to end this ridiculous conflict between our families for the past century", Draco said.  
  
"Truce", Ron said, shaking Draco's hand.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Things were definitely looking better for Ginny. After the meeting between Dumbledore and her parents, her parents approved of her relationship with Draco on the condition that they get to know him better. Mr. Weasley apologized to Ginny, telling her that he had only meant to protect her and that any father would do the same for their one and only daughter.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Is it true? About what Dumbledore had said about you, Malfoy?" Arthur asked.  
  
Draco nodded and Molly gasped. Ginny was behind Draco holding his arm from behind.  
  
"Oh you poor boy", Molly said, hugging him.  
  
Draco and Ginny were shocked. Draco seemed to relax a bit as Mrs. Weasley hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been hard on you, Virginia. I only did it to protect you like any father would", Arthur said.  
  
"I know, dad but there's only so much that you can protect me from. You can't protect me from finding someone I want to be with even if it is Malfoy", Ginny said.  
  
Then, Father and daughter hugged.  
  
"Now Draco, I want you with us during winter holidays and I refuse to take no for an answer", Molly said.  
  
Draco nodded his head and smiled.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
As for Draco, he hasn't heard from his parents ever since he was abused by his father. News has it that Lucius Malfoy had suddenly disappeared and Narcissa is currently running the Malfoy businesses in the wizardry world. The news rose suspicion in Draco's mind. He knew for fact that his mother hates doing business affairs for his father. She never does it although she knows how to, it was her way of rebelling against his father. The fact that his father is missing only means one thing, he is helping the Dark Lord come back to his solid form. That would result to a few things such as Potter getting in danger and things getting messed but this were not any of Draco's concern. His main concern is Ginny. He has to protect her all the way from his father.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
The night was awful, filled with anger and noise outside. The rain was pouring and the lightning struck every inch of the castle making it unsafe for students to be outside. Well, not that any student would go out at night anyway. The thundering sound was all over Hogwarts, making the students afraid of the weather. It was the worst storm in years that had ever happened in Hogwarts and it was a school night as well. The professors were called up to Professor Dumbledore's office for an urgent meeting. None of the students know why but they knew that it must have been important to have a staff meeting while all the prefects were in the common rooms looking after the students.  
  
Ginny and Ron along with the other Gryffindor prefects were rounding up the Gryffindor students in the common room to explain what happened. Harry and Hermione were up at the meeting with the teachers and will be down real shortly. It was hard to round the students up as the lightning struck almost every inch of the castle and the thundering noise was eerie. Many students asked about what was going on while others just murmured amongst themselves. The prefects had a hard time rounding all the students up. Then, Ron whistled as loud as he can, gathering all the attention he could get. Once he whistled, all heads looked at him.  
  
"There, that is so much better! Now listen, there is a safety drill tonight. Gather your wands and your cloak from your dorms and line up here according to your years. You have exactly 10 minutes to do so before we leave for the Great Hall for the Professors to guide us", Ron announced.  
  
Once he finished announcing, murmurs broke amongst the students as they went to their dorms to pick up whatever they needed. The prefects were all still standing in the common room, waiting for the students to get back. Ginny, Ron and the rest of the prefects in Hogwarts have been told to bring the students down to the Great Hall at night at 8pm sharp. The students do not know what is going on but the prefects, head students and staff members does. The prefects were warned to make sure they have their wands with them at all time and cloaks as well as they were going to be in charged of a year of student each.  
  
There was a reason to the safety drill and not many people know why. The reason why the safety drill was held was to protect the students and to guide the students if anything bad happens in the castle. Sure, Hogwarts can be the safest place to be in the whole wizardry world but evil and dark powers can slip in without notice every year. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster refused to take risk so; he has planned out a safety drill and class for this night. All the prefects know where they were going to be sent with their own year students. They knew where and what is going to happen. They were very well prepared for the events and activities that are going to happen.  
  
After exactly ten minutes, all the students stood in their lines in silence. There were occasional murmurs but nothing more. That was when a loud thunder clasped. The lightning struck just outside the room. Screaming was heard at every corner of the room from the students who got frightened. Ginny was one of them who screamed. She had jumped back and leant against the wall as if she needed protection from it. Ron saw her and laughed at her. She blushed at hit her brother as she turned back to the students.  
  
In seven straight lines, the Gryffindor students were lead out of the common room to the Great Hall via the moving staircases. They did not meet up with any other students from other houses because they were set to the timing to arrive at the specific time in order not to clash with the other houses. Once they got to the Great Hall, they all sat on their table. The prefects all sat up at the front where there were special envelopes for each and every one of the prefects to tell them where and who their partners will be.  
  
Ron and Ginny sat down and opened their envelopes as soon as they got it. Ron frowned because he was paired up with a Ravenclaw prefect with a bunch of 2nd year students. Ginny just smiled at her brother while she opened hers and unfolded the note. It wrote:  
  
Ginny Weasley- 3rd year Gryffindor students  
  
Draco Malfoy- 3rd year Slytherin students  
  
Position: Forbidden Forest, Lake and Dungeons.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked up at the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting up straight talking with his other colleagues on the table. He caught her gaze and smiled at her, telling her that he knows that they have been paired up. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, she did something she never thought she would ever do, she blew him a kiss. Draco was shocked but he managed to recover his composure and he put his hand out as if to reach out for the kiss and place it in his palm where he kissed after that. Ginny smiled even wider at Draco.  
  
Then, they were interrupted by the Professors rushing up to the staff's table. Some of the staff members were standing around the hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to make his announcement. With one swift move of his hand, the whole hall was silent and all of the students looked at him. His eyes were sparkling behind his glasses. He looked serious though with his facial expression.  
  
"Good evening, students. I know that our sudden meeting here today has raised lots of curiosity. I'm sure that some of you might have guessed or been told by your house prefects that you will be having a safety drill tonight and some safety guidelines against the dark powers. It is similar to Defence Against Dark Arts but it is a bit different as you will be allowed for the first time in many years to the Forbidden Forest to experience the danger of being in sticky situations", Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
He paused for a while and is eyes wandered around the hall.  
  
"You will be with your own year housemates along with other house students. You will also be accompanied by two prefects, one from each house. They will be the ones who will be in charge of your safety throughout the night. They will take you to each venue that you need to be at. Each stop is about an hour long. You will be performing activities and you can gain points by doing well in them. Your activities will be monitored by a faculty member at each venue. If you decide to disobey the rules, you will lose points and mind you, you might suffer terrible consequences", Professor Dumbledore continued.  
  
The students started to whisper amongst themselves about it. They were excited and scared as well. Being Hogwarts students, they weren't allowed to wander into the Forbidden Forest unless they were in detentions.  
  
"You will be at three stations in each group. After completing your tasks, you shall come back to this hall and have supper. Prefects, get your students and meet up with your partners before bringing your group to the stations. Till then, have a nice time and beware of everything that is around you", Dumbledore said.  
  
Once he finished, all the prefects stood up and got their group out of the Great Hall. The prefects met up with their partners and got their groups. Ginny met up with Draco and together, they found their group of students and left for the first venue, the Forbidden forest. As they walked their group members started whispering about the two prefects who happened to be the cutest couple in Hogwarts besides Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh my Merlin, don't you just think they are so adorable"  
  
"I find them so perfect"  
  
"Gosh, I wish that I had a boyfriend like she does"  
  
"They are so lucky"  
  
Ginny blushed madly at the comments made. Draco and she were walking side by side, hands touching as they walked. With the students behind them, they couldn't anything inappropriate.  
  
"Well girls, I'm sure that you will find yourself in a much different kind of relationship than ours", Draco had said, suddenly.  
  
The girls gaped and started giggling. Ginny couldn't help herself but giggle too.  
  
"Well Malfoy, you might have to tell us what kind of relationship you are in with Ms Weasley here", one of the girls from Slytherin said.  
  
Ginny stopped giggling and just when Draco was going to answer, she answered first.  
  
"We are in a serious relationship where two people get close enough to share their lives at that moment and spend almost all of their time together snogging in classrooms where teachers are not in", Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Ooh interesting. How far have you guys gone?" another girl asked.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Don't you want to know?" Draco said.  
  
"We do actually", a Slytherin girl replied.  
  
Draco walked over to Ginny and dipped her. She was watching his every move and she grinned. After dipping her, he softly kissed her on the lips as his hands snaked around her waist. Automatically, her arms went to his neck and she played with the back of his hair. His kisses were soft and hard and the same time. It might be a show for the students to see but it was still as passionate as ever. When they proved their point, they stopped and grinned at the girls  
  
The Slytherin girl's jaw dropped but the other girls continued giggling. Draco felt proud of Ginny, she had a sharp tongue for snapping when she wants to snap. They continued walking until they reached the entrance to the Forbidden Forest where Professor Crystalia, the Defence against Dark Arts teacher was standing waiting for them with Hagrid. She was smiling her evil smile as usual.  
  
"Welcome to the Forbidden Forest, ladies and gentleman. This is your first task and this is where you start. Get with a person from the other house in pairs. Take out your wand and please do remember your enchantments. There are things in the woods that are dangerous and lethal. Some are pure and gentle but others are strong, armed and extraordinarily dangerous. This is where you are tested in trust, ability and knowledge. If anything wrong happens, make your wand spark red sparks into the air and we will get you out of the forest in no time. I must also tell you that you must not go up to any mischief at all as the forest is at its peak at a full moon on a lightning storm with no rain", Professor Crystalia said.  
  
Just when she had finished her speech, thunder and lightning accompanied each other in scaring the students. Ginny jumped just to be caught by Draco. He chuckled at her silliness. The students paired up.  
  
"Now, your task is to search for three items each with clues that will be on tree trunks. If you come back with the three items first, you will receive house points. We will be here for an hour. If you have not completed your task by the hour, get out of there when we signal with blue sparks in the air", Professor Crystalia continued.  
  
Two by two, the pairs went into the forest to find their clues and to retrieve the items. Draco and Ginny stood with Hagrid and Professor Crystalia. Ginny felt a strange feeling overwhelming her. She held onto Draco for support but he had thought she just wanted to be close. All of a sudden, Ginny felt a pain struck on her chest as the lightning struck in the air. She held onto her chest and fell to the ground, trying to breathe but the pain was just so great. Draco started panicking. He held onto her. Professor Crystalia examined her and saw that Ginny had already fainted.  
  
"Gin! Gin! Wake up", Draco said, with concern in his voice.  
  
Ginny heard nothing but silence. Her mind was blank and the pain still struck her on her chest. She passed out with the face of Draco being concerned and scared for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: That's it! I'll be writing soon, k? So be patient! I'll write more :D Don't forget to review people! THANK YOU!!!!!!! 


	8. Token of duels

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: Hello people! *I always begin with that* There's nothing much to write except for well, things are looking a bit random here. This is the part where things would be more explained. Read and review, ok? Love you guys so much!  
  
  
  
*continuation*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor! She was not supposed to be this weak at this timing! She should not have felt the effect of her power! You said you binded her powers so it wouldn't hurt her!" Draco yelled.  
  
Draco had sent Ginny to the hospital and went to inform Professor Dumbledore after that. Draco was angry and he was worried. Dumbledore had told him about how her energy and power can drain the life out of her as Voldemort had already set a spell on her, waiting for her powers and energy to be its peak.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"She needs to be protected, Mr. Malfoy and you will be her protector", Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco was beyond furious.  
  
"Why?! She's a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy! I don't protect her!" Malfoy protested.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you have got to understand her situation. She is in great danger and she needs you the most in this. Your source with you father is the key of Voldemort's actions. With you being around to find out about his actions, you can make it easier to protect the girl", Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco sat on the chair, sighing. Dumbledore was explaining hard out.  
  
"You also have to understand that the girl is important. She had been cursed with a Death Eater spell. I can only bind her powers from peaking but I cannot stop it from happening. If her power peaks, she will have the Dark Mark on her arm, showing who she is. When that happens, she will start killing innocent people with her powers. She will be powerful for three days as she kills. Until she has killed the 100th lives, she will not stop at anyone's command. Her powers will be so powerful that she won't even need her wand. After she has done that, Voldemort will find her and take her body away from her soul, making her a spirit in haunting behind the hoods of the Death Eaters", Dumbledore explained.  
  
Draco felt cold shivers down his spine. He felt sorry for the girl. After Dumbledore had finished explaining, Draco agreed to his task.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"I told you before, Mr. Malfoy and I will tell you again. I can only bind her powers but I cannot control her well being. If it is true that her powers had started to grow again, it only means one thing and that is that Voldemort has risen. He is ready to make her energy grow and let the spell take its course", Dumbledore said.  
  
Both Dumbledore and Draco stomped to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were already there by Ginny's bedside. Draco seemed even more worried to see Ginny's face pale. Dumbledore gave both Snape and McGonagall a look and they both nodded to him. It meant that they have both combined powers to lower down her energy to prevent her powers to reach its peak. The two left for the 'Safety Drill' tasks around Hogwarts that was going on that night. The second task was just beginning. Draco didn't want to go back to his group as he wanted to stay until Ginny woke up. Dumbledore allowed him to do so.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you look after her now. She needs you to explain to her what and how her power is powerful. She needs to know the truth and no one else can give it to her but you and yourself only", Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco watched as Dumbledore left him alone with Ginny. True, she needed to know the truth. It was something that she must know because she was fragile in more than one way. Her so called friends have over casted her so much that she didn't know what she was worth. He felt sympathy for her but he also felt love for her.  
  
He reached out for her hand and stroked it gently. For some reason, he felt right doing that as it was comforting her as much as he was comforting himself. Things have been crazy lately. His father had come for him the other day and trashed him senseless. She was there for him when he needed to talk to her. Things were not going well between the two families but it worked out at the end which was a good step. He had fallen even more in love with her and even deeper than he could ever feel for a person. Things felt right as much as it felt wrong.  
  
He watched her face and noticed that she had begun to move a bit. Slowly, he saw her eyes fluttering open. He smiled as his eyes greeted hers. She looked to weak to do anything but smile.  
  
"It seems like we've been in the hospital a lot, huh?" Ginny said, in a weak voice.  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.  
  
He still had her hand in his. He gently kissed her knuckles and rubbed the back of her hand in a circular motion to comfort her.  
  
"Weak and terrible. Two in one", Ginny replied.  
  
"Weak and terrible? Interesting combination, I've got to say", he chuckled.  
  
"What's going on with me, Draco? Does this have anything to do with the power I have in me?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco looked deeply into her eyes, knowing that he can't lie to her. He nodded. Her eyes seemed shocked and she seemed so vulnerable.  
  
"What is it? Tell me", she pleaded.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and explained the deal about her powers and how she had gotten it. She listened to him explain everything. She took every single strength she had to control her tears from falling down her cheek as she hear about the blasted spell that has been casted on her. Draco could tell from her expressions that she was trying really hard not to cry. She was upset to know that she had a blasted life coming towards her.  
  
"That's what's going to happen to you if I don't protect you, love", Draco said.  
  
Ginny started crying tears. On instinct, he gathered her in his arms and held her close to him. She cried hard on his chest, muffling something about how life can be so cruel to a person who has already have more bad luck in life than good. Draco didn't know what else he could have done than to hold her and kiss her forehead. His chin lay on top of her head. In tears, she snuggled up close to Draco, wanting his attention, his love, his heart, his warmth and all of him.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Hogsmeade was filled with Hogwarts student in the middle of the little town. Students walking around with their friends and of course, a large sum of money in their little leather bag which they carry around with them. Draco and Ginny were also there, walking hand in hand to shops, looking for items that they wish to buy. They spotted Harry and Hermione on the way and waved at them. Harry and Hermione both thought that Ginny was finally happy even if she was going to face even harder challenges later in her life.  
  
For the week, things have been remaining the same. Ever since she found out what she was worth, she had been feeling rather strange. Draco has been there for her all the time. He walked her to classes, accompanied her to anywhere that she wanted to go and of course, even stayed with her in her chambers when she needed him the most. Dumbledore had granted them the permission to stay in each other's chambers with a special pass saying that Draco is only protecting Ginny.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors had begun to accept the inter-house couple. They even started to think that they were actually a really cute couple. It was true though. He matched her real well. His sleek blonde hair matched her red fiery auburn hair. His grey eyes softened at her brown eyes and their height matched perfectly well. Colin Creevey even had a picture of them taken, personally by him. It was a really good portrait picture of the couple. Draco had his arms around her waist and she hand her hands on his. Their smiles brought a nice feeling towards the picture. They each had a copy of the picture to keep for themselves.  
  
Draco had a surprise for Ginny. He took her to a rather hidden shop in Hogsmeade. It was a shop known only to the wealthiest Wizards and Witches around. He had personally ordered a silver necklace and a locket to accompany it. The locket had a flower on it which was beautifully decorated by sapphire stones and diamonds. Inside the locket, the words 'You are my world & I love thee' were engraved to it. The locket was also specially charmed with a protection spell. It served two purposes, to protect her and to tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world.  
  
When Ginny saw the locket, she didn't know what to say. Her heart felt so overwhelmed with joy that she just gaped at the locket. Draco put it on her and she looked at her reflection in the mirror which smiled back at her with a wink, approving the look.  
  
"Draco, I can't accept this. This is just too much", Ginny said.  
  
Draco hugged her from behind, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Please accept it, Gin. I want you to wear it all the time because I want you to know that you are loved, all the time by me and with this locket, I give you my solemn promise that I will be here to protect you as long as I can", Draco whispered into her ears.  
  
Ginny felt a tear trickled down her cheek. Draco wiped it away and lightly kissed her on the lips, telling her that it was alright. Ginny kissed him back with a bit of passion and joy. Draco smiled when they both pulled away.  
  
"I don't know what you did to me, Draco Malfoy but you have got me down on my knees", Ginny whispered.  
  
"You're not the only one down on your knees, love. I am as well, more than you can ever imagine and think about", Draco whispered back into her ear, gently brushing his lips on her ear lobe.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"So tell me Gin, how are things with Draco coming along?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's good I guess", Ginny answered, blushing.  
  
Chante, Ginny and Hermione were in the spectator's box at the Quidditch fields. The girls were having a lazy afternoon sitting and chatting about things there while the boys were playing Quidditch. There wasn't any class on Sunday so the students just had their own time and relaxed. Most of the students are either in their own rooms or somewhere else in Hogwarts.  
  
The girls managed to deal with some more catching up on chatting when Pansy Parkinson and a bunch of Slytherin girls came towards them. Ginny, being the first to notice them stood up immediately. She knew that Pansy and her had a score to be set clear. It was known that Pansy had always been interested in Draco ever since he took her to the ball in Fourth year.  
  
"Weasley! I challenge you to a duel between us. Winner gets Draco, loser steps aside", Pansy said, with a rage of fire in her.  
  
Ginny was not afraid of her. She stood her ground and gave her a smirk.  
  
"I'll be there at the Dueling table on the 2nd floor of the South wing, tonight", Ginny said, calmly.  
  
Pansy and her gang turned their heels and walked away. The deal was done and the fight was on. Hermione and Chante were quite shocked. They never knew that Ginny had such a spark in her to stand up to Pansy Parkinson, the one gossip queen who can bring one down easily with her tongue.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Malfoy!" someone shouted.  
  
Draco turned around to see Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley with him. He was on his way to the fields where things were happening and interesting instead of his own room.  
  
"Why, fancy meeting you two here, what's going on?" Draco said.  
  
"We were just wondering about some stuff and we would actually like to find out from you", Ron said.  
  
Draco hung his head to the side. Then, the three boys walked to one of the classrooms. Harry and Ron looked concerned and they wanted answers from Draco regarding Ginny.  
  
"Malfoy, what exactly is wrong with my sister? Why do you have to protect her so much?" Ron asked.  
  
"For one Weasley, your sister's life is in danger whether you know or not. She's been cursed with a spell by none other than Voldemort himself. I'm surprised that she hasn't said anything about this to you yet", Draco said.  
  
Ron and Harry waited for Draco for an explanation. Draco looked back at them blankly. Then, he told them about the things that are going to happen around Hogwarts. Ron's face fell into a concerned expression. Harry was just absorbing the information. It was strange to Harry that for once, he wasn't going to play hero anymore. Nevertheless, he offered his help. Draco accepted it saying that they might have to do some planning to make sure that they will be ready when disaster strikes.  
  
"Still, you need to give her at least some attention, Weasley. You have not been helping her at all by trying to protect her from things that she will eventually find out about", Draco said.  
  
"Well, it's a bit too late now to pay attention to her know that you are with her", Ron said.  
  
"Nothing is too late, Weasley. You can still give her the attention she needs, just don't smother her with it", Draco said.  
  
Ron looked at Malfoy with a strange look on his face.  
  
"I still can't believe that you're the one telling me how to treat my sister. Nevertheless, thank you for everything that you have done for her", Ron said.  
  
Draco gave both Harry and Ron a nod. Then, he turned to leave. He walked through the many hallways and met up with Professor Snape, his godfather.  
  
Malfoy my boy, what a nice day to see you moping your pale self in the halls of Hogwarts. You should be outside!" Snape sneered.  
  
"Maybe you should apply the rile to yourself, Professor", Malfoy snapped back  
  
Snape smirked at his godson and Draco replied the favour. The two walked side by side talking about the current things that are happening around Hogwarts and in the Wizardry world. Snape was almost the father that Draco had never had in his life. Snape tried hard to protect Draco but because of the law, he wasn't able to. Draco had confided in Snape a lot and he had also told him about his task to protect Ginny but he didn't tell him about their relationship. Still, Snape would have been blind to not know about it.  
  
"I have seen and heard about your relationship with the Gryffindor girl, Malfoy. I must say excellent taste. However, I must ask. Do you really love the girl? Is she what you really want? Is she really worth that much to you?" Snape asked.  
  
Draco felt a bit angered by Snape's sudden questions on his choice of actions.  
  
"Yes, she is! She is all that I've always wanted and she is the only thing that keeps me alive today. You of all people should know how much I care for her if I'm willing to protect her with my own life from my father", Draco snapped, anger filling him.  
  
Snape looked at his godson and smiled. He patted Draco's shoulder.  
  
"If she is, then I'm glad that you have found the person that you love, Draco. Be careful though, things can change very quickly. Danger is approaching and I know that you can feel it too. She owns your life as much as you own hers", Snape said.  
  
Draco felt a bit awkward towards Snape. Then, Snape turned around and walked.  
  
'Just to let you know, Draco. Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson are having a wizard's duel in your name at the South wing. If I were you, I would be there", Snape said.  
  
That left Draco a bit stunned. Ginny? Duelling? This he had got to see.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Did you hear? There's a duel at the South Wing between the Parkinson girl and the Weasley girl"  
  
"Why are they fighting?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? Pansy wants Draco but Weasley already has him"  
  
"This is going to be so exciting! Two girls fighting for a guy"  
  
"Who do you think will win?"  
  
"I'm putting 5 galleons that the Weasley girl will win"  
  
"I'm betting the same for Parkinson"  
  
"That Malfoy guy must feel privileged to have 2 girls fighting over him"  
  
"He doesn't have only two girls fighting for her, he has practically the whole entire female population swarming over him"  
  
  
  
On the way to the South wing, many students were talking about the wizard duel between Ginny and Pansy. The teachers were aware of this but they didn't stop it. Professor McGonagall became the referee of the duel. Some of the teachers were even there to watch the event. The duel between Pansy and Ginny was the first female wizard duel ever to happen in Hogwarts.  
  
Almost the whole was there, watching. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Chante were not being left out either. When Professor McGonagall got on the table, she called out for the two girls that are about the duel. Ginny and Pansy went to their own sides and got up on the table. Both girls were warned about the rules. They walked up to the middle, held their wands up, flicked it down and turned around, walking 5 steps away from each other. They turned around and held their stances.  
  
"At the count of 3, you will start the duelling", Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"One.."  
  
"Two.."  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Theara Armessa!" Pansy shouted.  
  
"Colicious Cerssa!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Both of the girls had sparks coming out from their wands. The energy coming out from the wands were great. Two gold power strokes appeared and hit each other in the middle, creating a fusion between the two powers. Ginny was not going to let the energy power be fused again. Pansy sent another energy ball to Ginny, causing Ginny to fly across the table and fall. Ginny quickly stood up and had her wand by her side. She yelled out another spell and a huge blast of energy came out from her wand, sending Pansy to spin and fall flat on her face. Blood was coming out of Pansy's forehead. She didn't look please.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, Weasley!" Pansy shouted.  
  
Ginny couldn't be bothered listening to her.  
  
"Consciousa Phelliassa!" Ginny shouted.  
  
A dark bluish energy came out of Ginny's wand in a form of a wave. It swept Pansy, slammed her hard on the table and sent her to one of the walls. Several gasps were heard in the room. Pansy laid motionless on the ground, groaning in pain. Professor McGonagall got to her and announced Ginny as the winner of the duel. The whole room cheered. Ginny felt exhausted with the amount of energy she had put to knock Pansy out.  
  
Ginny got off the table and made her way out of the room. She wanted to rest, she was tired. She could feel that Draco was there watching her duel, she felt his presence in the room. She wanted to see him but she couldn't find him. She knew that if he wanted to see her, he would have came to her chambers. The crowd parted for her as she walked. As she made her way slowly to her room, she felt someone following her. She turned around but she saw no one. She walked again, this time a bit faster. She managed to see a shadow following her. She turned around with her wand pointed to the figure that was following her.  
  
"Gin, it's just me", Draco said.  
  
Ginny put down her wand.  
  
"Gosh Draco, don't scare me like that", Ginny said.  
  
Draco put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to her chambers.  
  
"So tell me, how does it feel to have 2 girls fighting over you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's good. It was nice seeing how you became so aggressive over that girl", Draco answered.  
  
They reached her chambers. She said the password and the portrait swung open. They both got in. Draco motioned her to lay on her stomach so that he could give her a massage. She did so and laid on her stomach with her head on the pillow. Draco set his hands to work. Using his thumb, he moved in circular motions on her back,  
  
"That feels really, really good", she said, moaning slightly.  
  
"It does, doesn't it? How about this?" Draco said.  
  
He took of her robe to reveal a nice black halter top. His hands went on massaging her back as he leaned down, kissing her back. She moaned and shivered, feeling the touch of his lips on her back. Then, she turned around and pulled him down towards her. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the hardness of it. Her hands went lower down to his fine abs and touched it all over. Draco groaned as he felt her fingers touching it lightly.  
  
After a hard making out session, they laid together on the bed, finger intertwined and bodies pressing against each other. She felt his warmth on her back as one of his arms dangled around her waist. She felt a nice feeling of flutter in her heart.  
  
"Draco, thank you", she said.  
  
"You're welcome, love" Draco said.  
  
They knew that danger was approaching as the days past. Still, by being together, they feel like a part of the have been comforted and things will be as it is. The most important thing at the moment was being together in each other's arms for comfort, for protection, for care and of course, for love.  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: What do you think? Good or bad? I didn't leave you in a cliff-hanger this time! So yea, I'm not so bad after all. :D Review! Love you loads. 


	9. Dance to Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
A/n: I have received my very first flame for this fic and I'm rather depressed about it. I have to admit though that the reviewer 'Loopy' whoever he or she is, she's right. My story is an amateur written story by an amateur. The characters are OOC but still, it's kinda depressing that I did end up getting flamed. : ( Oh well, life goes on and so does the story. I'm glad that at least the rest of you guys put up with my crap. :D Thanks for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Continuation*  
  
  
  
"Ginny! We're here!" Hermione yelled from outside.  
  
Hermione, Chante and Lavender were waiting outside of Ginny's chambers. They were waiting to see what she was wearing and how she would look like. The Halloween Ball was on and the theme was Shakespearean times. Hermione a dark blue gown which was held by two straps by her shoulders, her gown flared down. Chante had on a maroon gown with flared sleeves. Lavender, being one of the most sophisticated and fashionable girls in Gryffindor, she wore a silverish front back crossed gown which flared down her feet like a bell.  
  
"Just come in", Ginny yelled from inside.  
  
Hermione whispered the password to the portrait and they all walked in. Once they noticed Ginny, their jaws dropped open. Ginny was standing by the window looking really enchanting. Even the girls were a bit shocked. Ginny wore a dark green off the shoulder dress made out of silk. The sleeves clung to her arms and the dress fitted her waist nicely like a glove. Ginny left her hair down, deciding not to do anything with it. Ginny had a rather sad expression on her face but she still looked really beautiful.  
  
"Ginny, you look really nice", Chante said.  
  
"Yeah Gin, I couldn't have done it better myself", Lavender said.  
  
Hermione was first to notice Ginny's weak smile and her sad expression when they walked in.  
  
"Gin, are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny looked up to Hermione. She was trying as hard as possible not to cry but tears just started pouring out. Chante and Lavender stood shocked. Hermione went over to hug Ginny. Ginny tried as far as possible not to break down hysterically. Her tears fell down and a bit of sobs were heard. Other than that, she stopped.  
  
"Gin, is this because of what's happening?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny nodded her head. All three of the girls knew about what's going to happen in the next few days as expected. Things were just getting colder and it's far too cold for comfort. Draco's scars had been burning these few days and that only means that Lucius is coming with Voldemort to the Hogwarts grounds to claim what they have came for.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open at the sudden pain that struck his back. The long line of scar on his back started to feel a burning pain. Draco gritted his teeth as not to wake Ginny up but it was too late, she was awake and she saw that he was in pain.  
  
"Draco, what's going on?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Draco just hissed in pain. Ginny didn't know what to do, and then she noticed that his back was filled with blood. She used all her might to rip the shirt open. That was when she saw two things, a dark red burning flame on his back and blood flowing out of the scar. She didn't know what to do. She placed her hand on his scar, tracing it down. The blood seemed to part side ways as she touched the scar. Draco hissed even louder.  
  
"Gin.. Don't.. Gin..." he said in pain.  
  
Ginny didn't know what she was doing. She just concentrated on the scar and traced it again from top to bottom. Slowly, a blinding light appeared from her finger and sucked all the blood out leaving the scar to look slightly better but not removed. Draco had stopped feeling pain. He looked at Ginny and stared at her.  
  
"What did you do?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. She didn't know what had just happened. Then, she felt a lump traveling from her stomach up her throat and she coughed it out. She covered her mouth and coughed.  
  
"Gin, are you alright?" Draco asked, getting her a Kleenex.  
  
Gin didn't reply. Draco turned around and saw blood in her hand. She had coughed out blood and the blood was obviously from what she had done just now. Ginny's eyes were shining in a very different colour and it scared Draco a bit to see her like that. She was just staring into space with a blank expression but her looks looked like she wanted to kill something or destroy something. That was when it hit Draco; her power was taking over her. The spell was taking its course. Draco shook Ginny with all his might until she snapped at looked normal again.  
  
"Draco, what just happened? At one point, I felt like destroying something and I just.. I just.. Draco... Help me..I don't know what's wrong with me..." Ginny said, starting to burst out crying.  
  
Draco gathered her in his arms and comforted her. He had felt like the worst thing had just happened. The thing that he had feared most to happen is happening.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
Ginny's tears dried as she felt that she must stop and she must head for the ball. Everyone was expecting her there, even Draco the one person that she loved and fears to love at the moment. Ginny wiped away her tears and calmed down. Her eyes seemed to be swollen but after a calm approach to the sunset, her eyes seemed to glitter on it's on.  
  
Hermione, Chante and Lavender understood Ginny's situation. They pitied her and felt sorry for her but they also admired her. She was taking a step on her own and she was growing up. No one could stop her from what she wanted to do. They observed her and they watched over her. Day by day, she would be sad when she's alone but when she's with Draco, it seems like he help comfort her in ways that no one else could. Hermione, being the most observant, was even more surprised to see Draco's gradual change. True, he was once the meanest kid in school but he changed a lot. Sure, Draco would drop mean hints to the younger kids to intimidate them but that was just a normal thing for Draco to do. Hermione sighed, thinking of her best friend's sister and her old enemy who end up becoming her friend in the end.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Draco walked up to one of the hallways that led up to the entrance of the Great Hall to wait for Ginny. He simply wore a black shirt and black pants, accompanied by his dark green robes. He looked charming, nonetheless. Many girls that pass him by winked and giggled at him but he didn't look at them, he snorted. After the incident with Pansy, many girls turned around and respected Ginny. Secretly, Draco had talked to Pansy as well, warning her never to ever disturb Ginny again. Pansy had not been seen around ever since.  
  
Many thought filled Draco's mind that night. He could feel danger approaching by the hour. What happened that morning had given him quite a scare and he had never felt so scared in his life. For a moment, he thought he had really lost her to the dark side. He still remembered how her eyes looked like. They were dark and blank. Her expression was blank but of many dark desires to kill and destroy. He will never forget the look that she had. At that moment, he knew that he had to protect her even more. He told Dumbledore about it and Dumbledore told him that their predictions were true, danger was coming and it is nearer than they have expected it to be.  
  
Still, his feelings for her grew even more. He loved her and nothing could change that. He didn't even know how it happened, it just happened. He felt like she had completed his life and there was nothing more than he would ever want. Potter and Weasley had been nice enough around him and they have actually been acting civil towards each other. They sometimes meet up to talk about how to protect Ginny and Potter had many great ideas on it but Draco felt like it was just a bit too awkward.  
  
In the middle of his thoughts, he saw Ginny approaching him from the other side of the hallway. She was with Granger, Brown and the other Gryffindor girl but their partners had escorted them into the Great Hall, leaving her alone at the hallway. Draco couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. The dark green dress fitted her perfectly and the necklace that he bought her graced her well. She looked at him and then, looked down at the ground. He strode over to face her. His finger lifted her chin up, making her look at him.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight", Draco said  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"You look charming, yourself", she said.  
  
Draco did not miss the sad expression that she had on her face. He smiled at her, making her smile back in reply. Then, he lightly brushed his lips against hers. The two felt another tingly sensation in them before they broke apart. They were to enter the hall. He offered his arm and she took it. The doors opened for them. Many eyes looked at them in admiration and envy. An orchestra band was playing the music. Everyone had started dancing but Draco and Ginny just stood there looking at the other pairs, dancing.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Hermione were looking at the couple along with Ron and Lavender. They saw how Draco had managed to keep Ginny smiling by just whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Ron couldn't help feel overprotective and he also couldn't help feeling like he was going to lose her forever.  
  
"They look really happy", Lavender said.  
  
"Yea, they do. I'm happy and sad at the same time for them", Hermione said.  
  
"Well, there's nothing really that we could do about it", Harry said.  
  
"I still wished we did", Ron said.  
  
Then, the two couples walked towards Draco and Ginny. They managed to engage into a nice conversation about current events that happens in classes while they were together in it. Several different kind of music was played and the many different dances that the students managed to dance impressed the crowd. Then, a specific 'tango' song came up and it sort of got to Draco.  
  
"Ginny, do you mind doing me the honour of dancing with me?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Of course not, lead the way", she replied.  
  
The crowd started to part for them as they made their way to the dance floor. The music played and Draco spun Ginny around to warm her up a bit. She couldn't help but giggle at the many strange gestures from Draco. She didn't even know that he could dance. Following Draco's lead, she managed to move with the rhythm and the beat. Step by step, they moved together. His eyes were on hers and hers on his. He spun her around and gave her a smirk before dipping her down and dropping a brief kiss on her neck. Their steps were similar but it looked complicated. They moved around together with their moves. Just when the music was going to end, he brought her closer to him, dipped her and produced a dark red rose with his hand, placed in his mouth and lowered his mouth to hers, with the rose in his mouth.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
When the song ended, the crowd clapped and cheered to them. The dance left both Draco and Ginny feeling rather flushed. Draco took the rose out of his mouth and gave it to Ginny. She smiled and took it. Draco took her hand and led her towards the punch table where all the refreshments were. They both got a drink and just stood there chatting with each other.  
  
"You never told me that you could dance", Ginny said.  
  
"You never asked", Draco sneered.  
  
"Well, you definitely swept me off me feet, Malfoy", Ginny said.  
  
"So I did and tell me fair maid, do I fair well enough to receive a kiss from you?" Draco asked, bringing her hand to his lips.  
  
Ginny smiled. He brought her closer to him. She melted in his arms. He leaned down to her lips but waited for her answer.  
  
"Yes you do", she answered, brushing her lips against his.  
  
Together, their lips met and a burst of passion filled both their minds. He managed to tease her lips, making her whine. Then, she did the same to him. By kissing him back, she nibbled his lower lip and teased the corners of his mouth with her tongue. He groaned when he felt her tease her back. Eventually, they broke apart for air but they were still very close together. They smiled at each other, foreheads touching.  
  
"Do you want to take this somewhere else?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny smiled. He took her hand and they walked towards the door. That was when the door burst open with a tall figure standing at the door. Everyone stopped and looked at the door. Both Draco's and Ginny's face fell. The figure standing was none other than Lucius Malfoy. All the staff members went up front to confront Lucius. Professor Dumbledore gave Draco a knowing look and left to confront Lucius.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why wasn't I invited to this party?" Lucius said.  
  
"Because you are not welcomed here, Lucius", Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Well, I can't be welcomed for everything. I'm here on urgent business and I advise that you do not stand in my way, Albus", Lucius said.  
  
The moment he said that, many hooded cloaked figures moved behind him. All the professors were prepared with their wands in their hands. Draco and Ginny moved back, to the very other side where Harry and the rest were. Draco made Ginny stay there with Hermione and Lavender.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, it's time that we go help the teachers", Draco said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at him and gave him a knowing nod. They reached out for their wands underneath their robes. Ginny looked at Draco with a scared expression. Hermione and Lavender were holding her back. She pulled away from them and ran to Ginny.  
  
"Draco, you can't go. He's going to kill you", Ginny said, begging him not to go.  
  
"Ginny, I've got no choice. It's either me or you. I'm too much in love with you to let you go. So please, Gin, don't make me decided against my own", Draco said, looking at her straight in the eye.  
  
Ron put his hand over her shoulders.  
  
"He's right Gin, it's for your own good", Ron said.  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"If I need to be protected so much, I rather not be protected than to see you hurt. Draco, please don't go. I beg you, please", Ginny said, tears flowing down her cheeks even more.  
  
Draco gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin but I've got to go", Draco said.  
  
He pulled away and joined Ron and Harry as they walked towards the line of teachers who are facing Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters. Ginny fell down on her knees, sobbing her heart out. She watched as sparks flew between both sides. It was horrifying. Hermione and Lavender were protecting her from it. She watched as Draco got hit by his own father. Draco still managed to stand back up and face him. Tears fell down her cheek, she had a very bad feeling and she knew that he was going to get hurt.  
  
When things could not have gone worst, she had suddenly noticed a shadow behind her and she noticed that both Hermione and Lavender weren't by her side anymore. She turned around slowly, afraid of whom she will see.  
  
"We meet again, Virginia Weasley and I believe you have something that I want", the voice said.  
  
The figure of Tom Riddle stood before her. It was Voldemort. He was young but he was pale and that proved that he needed power. Ginny shivered in fear. He raised his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"My..... You have grown very well since I've last seen you, Ginny. Now stand up", he said.  
  
Ginny did as he told. Then, Voldemort waved his wand at her hand. A dark glow hit her arm and she started screaming in pain. The Dark Mark was taking place and it was appearing on her arm. Just as the mark grew, the power inside her began to reach its peak. Draco saw this from afar but he couldn't do anything. His father was attacking him with counter curses, he needed to attack him back.  
  
Then, Ginny stopped screaming. Black smoke covered her from head to toe for a few seconds before disappearing again. When the smoke cleared, Ginny was no longer Ginny. Another person with her appearance took her place. She was in the same gown but her hair color and eye color changed, it was black.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, who is your master?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Virginia bowed to Voldemort.  
  
"You are, my lord", she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Review! Hope you had fun reading there. Eep! What's going to happen? 


	10. Creation of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hi! I'm finally on summer break! It's down in the Southern hemisphere and I've wanted a blasted break for far too long! I've got more time to write and the best thing is that I am able to update more frequently! Isn't that great? LOL, anyway, have fun reading this chapter of the story.  
  
  
  
*continuation*  
  
  
  
"Now Virginia, who is your master?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Ginny no longer stood out. Virginia has taken over. Her eyes snapped open revealing a pair of dark gazing black raven eyes and her hair was jet black as well. She had the look of darkness in her eyes. Her facial expression could not be read and it made everything in the hall stop.  
  
"You are, Master", she said, going down on one knee.  
  
The whole hall went silent and there were no sparks or curses flying in the air. Everyone who was conscious had their eyes on Virginia. This included Draco, Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, some of the death eaters and all of the faculty members. They stood on their ground, some injured but they were all looking at Virginia, in more than just fear.  
  
"What is your sole purpose, Virginia?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"To serve and to kill, Master", Virginia answered.  
  
"Start claiming your 100 lives and return to me", Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Yes Master", she answered.  
  
She stood up and looked around the room in one glance. No one interested her at that point but someone caught her eye. She turned around and walked towards her very first victim, Lucius Malfoy. As she walked, the ground turned black and it was rotting. Lucius was scared but his pride never fails to bring him down. He knew that Virginia was coming for him. He stood prepared with his wand in his hand.  
  
Virginia seemed unreadable. Her expressions were blank and eerie. She didn't even blink her eyes even once. Lucius looked her in the eye and found himself, gazing in his own death. Lucius raised his wand to her chest. That was when Virginia raised her right hand up and waved it in the air. With the swift movement of her hand, the tables and chairs flew and crashed on the wall. Nothing was whole, everything broke at the impact. That action left Lucius in a rather sticky situation. He waved the wand at her chest and performed the Unforgivable curse.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he said.  
  
A bright green glow appeared from his wand and went towards Virginia but when it touch her, it turned into a whisk of wind that blew her hair. At this point, Lucius was afraid. He started to turn and run. Virginia waved her hand and directed it on Lucius' legs. A sickening cracking sound was heard and Lucius fell to the ground. He moaned in pain, realising that she had just broken every single bone he had on his legs.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Lucius?" Virginia hissed.  
  
She walked towards the man who was on the ground, trying to save his life. He even went to the resort of begging her not to kill him. He looked up to her to see if she would let him go but to his fear, he saw the most familiar look he had ever seen. She had and evil smirk on her face and she looked amuse in death. It was as though she was enjoying what she was doing to him.  
  
"Why are you so afraid, Lucius? Don't you want to meet you rival alongside the Dark Lord? Don't you want to play?" Virginia asked.  
  
"No.. Please don't.. I beg you please.." Lucius begged.  
  
She held out her hand and trailed it from her chest down to his leg. With every inch that she trailed, the bone broke and the blood got sucked. It was obvious that she was torturing him to death. The worst part was that she had silenced him and his attempt to yelp in pain was in vain but the look in his eyes was more than just pain.  
  
Every single person in the room could not believe what they were seeing. The pain inflicted in Lucius' eyes was more than just torture. It looked worst than hell. Even when Draco saw his own father in pain, he didn't feel a thing towards the old weasel. He had no feeling towards what was happening to his own father. They only thing that interest him was that his girlfriend was the one who was torturing his father. By the looks of it, Ginny was no longer there. The girl who was torturing his father was the dark side of Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Guess what Lucius? I'm feeling bored now. So, I'm going to make it quick and easy for you", Virginia said.  
  
Lucius' eyes widened and he shook his head in fear. Virginia smiled with a smirk, adding to an evil grin. She snapped her fingers and Lucius was no longer skinned, he was only in flesh, muscles and veins. Gasps were heard with the gruesome sight of blood flowing down of what had been Lucius Malfoy's body. The body of only flesh and veins fell on the ground into a deep puddle of dark red blood. It signified that Lucius Malfoy was dead. Virginia took in the power that she had gotten from her first kill. To her, it had felt so good and she wanted more.  
  
Voldemort was impressed that his spell seemed to be working well. The desire to kill and destruct inside the girl had grown so powerful that it had completely changed her innocent self into a dangerous witch. Her first kill had impressed him and he was convinced that she would make a better second in command than Lucius could ever be. He started to clap out aloud.  
  
"Good work, Virginia. Continue with your work and return to me when you are done", Voldemort said.  
  
Virginia turned around and smirked at Voldemort. She bowed and waved her hand in the air again. This time, a dark strong gust of wind appeared and made the room look dark and horrifying. The wind made everyone flew up in the air besides Voldemort and herself. She stood up and waved her hands at herself. Green flames covered her body and she disappeared into thin air.  
  
'My work here is done, I shall see you, Potter", Voldemort said.  
  
With that, he disappeared as well. The death eaters went along with him. Everyone else fell to the ground, in pain. Draco began to worry. He turned and saw the puddle of blood that was his father. He almost felt sorry for his old man but he didn't. He turned to the other side to see Potter and Weasley trying to help each other up. He immediately stood up and tried to help the other people around. It was hard to believe that his Ginny had turned evil, into a death eater and into a murderer.  
  
* *  
  
Days gone by and things at Hogwarts had shook up a lot. Many students couldn't stop talking about the events that had happened on the night of the Halloween Ball. Those who were conscious that time were too awestruck to say anything but those who have had a glimpse of Virginia, couldn't stop talking about her. The students in Hogwarts had made the weirdest and strangest idea that Virginia was a new person instead of Virginia Weasley. They had all thought that Ginny Weasley had just been kidnapped or so. This was the pure effect of Dumbledore's memory charms.  
  
With the help of the faculty members, he did manage to brainwash the students about the events. The only few people who knew about it were the staff members, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco. They were also the people who worry most about Ginny. Ron was gloomy. He felt like he had just lost his sister and he had not done a good job to protect his one and only sister. Now, she was out there killing people. Harry took it quite bad as well. He was supposed to be the boy who lived and the hero but on that night, he couldn't do anything to save her. Hermione worried about Ginny. She had been knocked unconscious by Voldemort while she was trying to hold Ginny from getting to Draco during the duels but it all end in vain.  
  
Draco was the one who took it the worst. He was seen around Hogwarts, being evil and mean again. He hid all his feelings inside. He knew deep inside that he had failed to protect the one person that he had grown to love and became rather fond of. He felt like the biggest failure a person could ever feel. Ever since the night of the Halloween Ball, he had been restless and he had also been hurt deep inside. He was worried that Ginny would get hurt but in her state right now, people are dying in her hands and if she ever did found out, she'll never forgive herself. He didn't know what to do. He just felt so confused and so scared for her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Draco,  
  
We need to talk to you tonight.  
  
Meet us at the Prefect's common room.  
  
We shall see you there at 9 pm, tonight  
  
Potter, Granger and Weasley  
  
  
  
Draco made his way up to the Prefect's common room up in the West Wing where Potter, Granger and Weasley were waiting for him. He had come as he knew that it would be something about Ginny and at the moment, he would give anything to know about it. However, his feelings inside are still messed up. He was beginning to bottle up again and it made him cruel in his own world. He whispered the password to the portrait and it swung open. Inside, Hermione, Harry and Ron were waiting for him.  
  
All three of them looked pale. They look like they hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Draco looked exactly like them. The four of them had witnessed what Virginia had done except for Hermione, as she was unconscious. She was told about it by Ron and Harry. As soon as they saw Draco, they gasped. They didn't expect that Malfoy would have been the worst out of all of them.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione started.  
  
She went up to him and hugged him. That gesture shocked him as much as it shocked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Don't put it so hard on yourself, Draco. It's not your fault", Hermione said.  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't my fault? Granger! Wake up and smell the roses! I was the reason why she is what she is right now. If I had protected her from that thing, she would not have been the darker side of her!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Malfoy, calm down. Hermione does have a point, it wasn't your fault. Voldemort was there and he was powerful enough to gain her either ways", Harry said.  
  
"No, I won't! I can't calm down right now, Potter! My girlfriend is out there killing people! She killed my father for Merlin's sake! If I had protected her properly, things would not have been what it was. It's all my --------"Draco was stopped there.  
  
Hermione hand slapped Draco across the face. It was so hard that his nose bled.  
  
"Do you think you're the only who feels like it's your fault? Everyone in this room now has a fault! You're not the only who made this happen, Malfoy! You wake up and smell the roses! This is not only about you and Ginny; this is about all of us! Accept the fact that she is what she is now, instead of moping around feeling sorry for yourself and blaming yourself for what happen, help us think of a plan to save her from whatever that she is planning to do!" Hermione yelled at Draco with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harry stood up and comforted Hermione. He hugged her and held her in his arms. She began sobbing. Ron managed to get a tissue and handed it to Draco. Draco took it and wiped the blood from his nose. Granger was right and she had gotten some points into his head.  
  
"If you think that you're the only who cares about her, then you are wrong, Malfoy. We care about her as well, maybe not as much as you do but we do love her", Harry said.  
  
"She's my sister and my family member, it is as hard as it can get, Malfoy", Ron said.  
  
Draco looked up at the three.  
  
"We care as much as you do, Draco. She means just as much. The reason why we keep ignoring her was because we didn't want her to get hurt. Hanging around us was just going to get her in trouble and that wasn't what we want to happen to her. We know that we hurt her feelings by doing so but it was the only method we had", Hermione said.  
  
Hermione continued sobbing and Harry rubbed her back.  
  
"So please, instead of doing what you were going to do, please help us and think of a way to bring her back to us", Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and nodded his head. He gave her a little smile and a nod to the two boys. Hermione gave Draco another hug which he took nicely.  
  
"Now, let's go get something to eat! I feel like I haven't eaten in ages", Ron said.  
  
Draco, Harry and Hermione looked at him in a strange way, making him blush.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Think of it in this way, how on earth did she get so powerful? I mean, she's performing magic without her wand. I've never seen Voldemort do that", Harry said.  
  
The four were in the prefect's common room with coffee and some food from the kitchen, courtesy of Dobby. They were eating like they've never eaten. Technically, they haven't been eating well since Ginny's disappearance. They were also discussing about the events, getting clues to what they should do next.  
  
"It's actually the power in her that was unleashed that got to her. Voldemort has used his powers without the wand before, my late father told me before. The only reason why he used the wand was to be proper. If Voldemort wanted instant death, he would use his wand but if he wants it extremely slow and torturous, he would have done what Virginia had done to my father", Draco explained.  
  
"So basically, she is unstoppable?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not really, she must kill 100 hundred lives but seeing as today has been her 2nd day out there wherever she is, she might have killed more than a hundred", Draco said.  
  
"No, she hasn't. Think about it, Draco. The Daily Prophet would have wrote about deaths in the papers in the wizardry world if it did happen but no deaths have been written except for your father's death", Hermione explained.  
  
Draco, Harry and Ron absorbed the information that Hermione had just told them about.  
  
"So that would mean that Virginia had not been killing", Harry said.  
  
"No Potter, it means that Virginia hasn't been killing in this world", Draco said.  
  
"But where else would she kill?" Ron asked, being his clueless self.  
  
Harry and Potter got it. They were actually grinning. Hermione whacked Ron on the head.  
  
'Think real hard, Ron. Where would a crazy witch go to kill if she didn't want news in the wizardry realm?" Hermione said.  
  
Ron scratched his head.  
  
"Oh you silly git! The muggle realm of course! She had gone to claim lives in the muggle realm where no one could stop her", Hermione said.  
  
"She's killing muggles?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's only my guess but I still wish we could find her somehow. Like track her down or something", Hermione said.  
  
That was when it hit Draco. He had remembered something. Something that he had almost forgot about. He started grinning. Hermione noticed this.  
  
"Don't tell me that you know how to track her down?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco nodded his head.  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
"By the necklace that I had given to her", Draco answered.  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hope you liked that one! It's a bit of an evil plotting thingy but I got it out. I hoped you enjoy it. So, don't forget to review! CHEERS! 


	11. Planning the halt of evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: The last chapter I wrote was bit dark, wasn't it? The skinning part was stuck in my head and I thought it would be cool to slide it in. Yeap definitely reminds you of the evil Willow from Buffy, doesn't it? Ginny had red hair and so did Willow but I don't remember what eye colour she had, LOL! Still, I hope you have enjoyed that chapter and you are ready for this one. :D Have fun reading and don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
* Continuation*  
  
  
  
"Ok, now that we know she is killing in the muggle realm, all we need is just to keep count of how many she has killed and where she is right now", Hermione said.  
  
"And we've got Draco's necklace on her, so we can track her but how exactly are we going to find where she is?" Ron asked.  
  
"We need a muggle atlas and we need to cast a tracking spell, it should give us the exact location where she is', Harry said.  
  
The four were putting up a plan together. For the whole night, they have been researching and planning on how to track Virginia down. They managed to get the magical muggle atlas and some research books on tracking wizards and witches with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak. All four of them managed to find a tracking spell and master it.  
  
First they got an amethyst stone from one of Professor's Filtwick's private cupboard. They laid down the atlas on the table and rolled it open. Each one of them stood at the very far end of the four corners. Hermione, being the one who understood the spell the best, casted the spell. She charged the amethyst stone and laid it in the middle of the map. Then, she chanted the incantations.  
  
Stone of death and stone of detection,  
  
With the source by her necklace of beauty,  
  
Show us the marks of evil,  
  
Performed by Virginia Weasley in devastation,  
  
Show us where she lies guilty,  
  
Show us her place, stop and stay still.  
  
  
  
The amethyst stone stood on it's on and started to move on its own. It moved to England and it stopped right in the middle of London. Draco managed to cast a spell for the amethyst to show the exact pinpoint of where Virginia was and it did. Harry and Ron casted another spell to keep counts of how many people she had killed so far. A green smoke of a solid skeleton formed and it had numbers in its eyes. When the number was shown, the four didn't know whether to be relieved or not. It showed '59'.  
  
"Whoa! My sister managed to kill 59 people already! How scary is that?" Ron said.  
  
"That's not a good sign. She's been off for two days and she's already killed so many. We've got to find a way to bring her back to this world and stop her", Harry said.  
  
"But how?" Hermione asked.  
  
Hermione was too stumped to think. Actually, they were all too stumped to think but Draco managed to think of the situation in an evil wizard's point of view. If her first kill was a wizard and all of a sudden she's killing muggles, she must be waiting to kill another wizard as her 100th life to complete a pattern.  
  
"She will come back to this realm after she had killed the 99th. She would want to come back here to kill someone important to complete her pattern and I know that she won't kill Potter because Voldemort wants him. Who would she kill to gain extreme power and knowledge from?" Draco said.  
  
That was when all of their eyes widened. Together they managed to think about it and they all knew who Virginia would go after.  
  
"Dumbledore!" They all said together.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
The four went up to see Professor Dumbledore in his office. Dumbledore seemed prepared to listen to the four explain to him the situation that they are currently in. As he listened, he stroked Fawkes. Dumbledore was expecting this but he didn't expect Draco to be cooperative alongside with the three people whom we used to hate a lot for the past 7 years of Hogwarts.  
  
"Professor, this is about your life and death. The four of us are concern about your well being and Virginia's as well. We were wondering whether you could help us find a way to find her and stop her before she gets to you", Hermione explained.  
  
"We've managed to track her down and now she's currently in the muggle world, starting to kill whoever crosses her path. She needs to power of the people that she kill to gain more energy for Voldemort", Harry explained.  
  
Dumbledore was still sitting on his chair, stroking Fawkes. His expressions were chirpy and ever so happy. He was calm and tranquil even at a time like this. It was always like this. Whenever there were terrifying moments which needed extreme panic, Dumbledore was the calm and rational one with his eyes twinkling behind his crescent frames.  
  
"Professor, how is it possible that you are so calm at a stage like this? Virginia is out there killing people and she's soon to get here to get you! How can you stay so calm?" Draco asked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Malfoy, my boy. It takes more than just killing to bring panic to one person's well being. When a person has been changed, they must be changed willingly inside to be completely changed. I think at some point, Ms. Weasley wanted to be taken in and changed into what she is right now", Dumbledore said.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Professor? Are you trying to say that Ginny has inner dark feelings to be what she is now, a killer?" Harry contemplated.  
  
They all looked at Professor Dumbledore for an explanation.  
  
"No Harry. Not quite that way. For Voldemort to turn a Death Eater by force is not possible, the willpower of the person must be weak and corrupted before the acceptance of the darkness into them. Ginny Weasley was never corrupted but Virginia Weasley was and had always been dark", Dumbledore explained.  
  
"How is that possible? She's always been happy around us and she's always been herself", Ron said.  
  
"No, she hasn't and you know she hasn't" a silent voice said.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at Draco.  
  
"What do you know about her, Malfoy?! You've been going out with my sister like what, 3 months? I've known her for all her life! You cannot compare your knowledge on her with me", Ron shouted, in rage of anger.  
  
"You think so, don't you? Did you know that she cried every night before going to sleep? Did you know that her favourite color happens to be green? Did you know that she had been looking into the dark arts and mastered some of the curses really well?" Draco shouted back.  
  
The two started bickering at the top of their lungs at each other. It was going to turn into a physical one but Professor Dumbledore stopped it.  
  
"Silence! Both of you!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
The two boys went silent and looked to the ground.  
  
"I will not have you two making an egoistical fight on who knows Ginny the best. The main focus here is that the girl killing out there is coming back here to get the highest power source of knowledge and integrity of the entire wizardry world. If you do not figure a solution to save her, you will never see Ginny Weasley again", Dumbledore said.  
  
They all kept quiet. They felt strange. Harry, Hermione and Ron were just stunned. They realized that they hadn't been paying attention to Ginny when she was there with them. Now, it was just too late. Hermione was the first to break down. After all these days she had kept it in, she finally broke down. Ron was next to do so. Harry comforted Hermione and held her in his arms. Dumbledore sat on his chair, calm and tranquil as ever. Draco looked at Ron and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look, we all make mistakes and we all learn from them. We've already been through this 'I hate you and you hate me' thing. Now the important thing is to get your sister back no matter how hard it takes", Draco said.  
  
Ron looked up at Draco and saw something that he had never saw before in his 7 years in Hogwarts. He saw what Ginny had saw in Draco that had made her fell in love with him. He saw Draco's kind spirit deep within the cold and icy glares. This was a very different Draco and somehow, he preferred this one more than the last one.  
  
"The girl is on her way to make her kills. If you can trace her down and bring her to her senses before she comes here, it is possible that you will be able to change her back but be careful. Virginia is not an easy person to persuade, she listens to nothing but darkness", Dumbledore explained.  
  
The four left the room with a bit of knowledge, a bit of a clue and a bit of a step to getting Ginny Weasley back.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Taking Dumbledore's advice. The four started to find a way to get to Virginia in the muggle world. They managed to talk to the professors and the professors gave them a private look into one of the secret chambers in Hogwarts. The chamber of Portals, the one room that has many different portals to bring people in and out of the portal.  
  
They knew that they couldn't bend the rules of using magic in the muggle realm but somehow, Dumbledore managed to convince Cornelius Fudge about it. Harry and Draco were the only ones going though. They couldn't risk bringing too many people to where Virginia was at. They had to plan their moves very, very smoothly.  
  
With the help of Professor Snape, they managed to concoct a sleeping potion that could bring any living thing down for a couple of days. To their surprise, Hermione and the rest of the trio were doing well with Professor Snape. He had given them all the knowledge that he knew about the potions and he had even went to the stage of being nice to help them with the plan.  
  
Professor Trelawney had dawned them with a prediction and they were certain that it was real because she wasn't talking in her own voice, someone else's voice took over. She had said something about a soul must be placed to replaced the other. The only thing to save the one who needs to be saved is the one who knows where they belong and why they were there. Her predictions didn't make any sense to any of them at all.  
  
The number of people being killed went higher by the moment. Right now, the number has reached 75. Harry and Draco quickly stepped into the portal and the swirl like area brought them to a street in London. Harry recognized the place immediately. It was Privet Drive. This was where his uncle and aunt live but why would they be here?  
  
Then, a bloodcurdling scream was heard from the Dursley's household. Harry and Draco ran towards the house, unlocked the door and headed to where the scream was from. They were first greeted by a rather gruesome sight of a big fat man hanging by his tie on a fan, dead. His heart was in his own mouth, his eyes bugged out and his guts were hanging out of his stomach. That was Uncle Vernon. He was obviously dead.  
  
The next was a fat boy on the floor. He was decapitated. Worms seemed to be feasting on his body. His head was nowhere to be seen. The whole room was a bloody mess. The body belonged to Dudley. The smell was horrifying and the sight was just plain disgusting. It took a lot for Draco and Harry not to feel sick. That was when the creaming was heard again. This time, the voice came from upstairs. Draco and Harry headed for upstairs with Harry's invisibility cloak, covering the both of them.  
  
When they got upstairs, they saw knives slitting Aunt Petunia's skin by slices and Virginia was sitting on a chair not far away from her, looking absolutely amused. Blood flowed down to the ground from the sharp cuts from the knives. The worst and cruel part of it was that Petunia was still conscious to feel the torture casted upon her. Harry was about to save her but he was a tad bit too late. Virginia had sent all the knives to cut her into chunks, leaving only the skeleton. The moment she was done killing Petunia, she looked around as if she noticed another's presence. Harry and Draco panicked as she looked their way.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are", she taunted.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Draco kept still, holding tightly on the invisibility cloak. Then, she snapped her fingers and a rat appeared in her hand. She held it by the tail and waved it around. Harry's eyes widened. He recognized that rat anywhere. It was Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail.  
  
"Why.... Hello Scabbers, how are you?" Virginia said.  
  
The rat struggled to get out of her grasp. Virginia let the rat go as he transformed back into a human. He stood before her with his wand out, threatening her.  
  
"The Dark Lord has sent me to bring you back to the Wizardry world", Wormtail said.  
  
Virginia raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Why didn't he come on his own? Why would he send a rat like you to come for me?" Virginia asked.  
  
Wormtail did not answer; he held his wand and smirked.  
  
"Crucio!" he shouted.  
  
The burst of energy from his wand sent Virginia smacking the walls with scars on her face and body. She looked lifeless. Wormtail cackled at his easy victory.  
  
"That was far too easy", he said.  
  
Then, Virginia stood up with no scars at all. Her eyes were glaring with anger and a dark aura surrounded her body in an orb. Wormtail began to look scared. He was shocked. No one could have survived the curse without a scratch. The part that scared him the most was that she was still smiling at him with an evil grin. The look in her eyes told him that he was going to die.  
  
"You wouldn't dare kill me! I am Lord Voldemort's most loyal servant", Wormtail shouted.  
  
"Correction, Wormtail. You were his most loyal servant until I came along. By the way, have you heard of this muggle nursery rhyme that has something to do with ashes?" she said, nearing Wormtail.  
  
Wormtail looked scared. Virginia had her handover his head to stun him. He couldn't move but his eyes could. Her fingers traveled across his chest as she sang the nursery rhyme.  
  
Ring around the roses,  
  
Pocket full of poses  
  
Several golden rings appeared and went around Wormtail's body. They stretched according to where they were going to place themselves. Rings were on his legs, knees, thigh, waist, chest, shoulders, neck and head. Then, the rings tightened themselves around Wormtail's body, causing pain. The rings flamed up with fire with Virginia's fingers snapping. Wormtail was on fire, it engulfed him, incinerating him into ashes.  
  
Ashes, ashes,  
  
And they all fall down.  
  
Just when she finished the song, ashes fell down from the rings. Wormtail was gone. Virginia started to look around again. She sensed another two presences and she knew who it was. She went to where she felt Draco and Harry and pulled the invisibility cloak off them.  
  
"My... My... What do we have here? The boy who lived and the boy who has his hand over my heart", Virginia said.  
  
"Ginny, you've got to stop this. What you're doing is wrong", Harry said.  
  
Virginia cackled.  
  
"Think about it Harry, am I really doing something wrong? Have you been keeping track of who I've killed so far? Lucius, the Dursley's, Wormtail and some muggles. Did you feel anything when they died in my hands? Did you, Draco", Virginia asked.  
  
Both Harry and Draco were left astounded and shocked. Then, Virginia did something unexpected. She waved her hand at Harry and he fell flat on his face, unconscious. Draco stood on his ground as she moved closer to him. She traced her icy cold fingers on his strong jaw, sending shivers down his spine. He looked at her closely, feeling hot all of a sudden.  
  
Then, she pulled him down to her and kissed him. Her mouth crushed on his and there was a lip fight of dominance between the two. He replied her with the same amount of force as his hands found their way to her waist. Their tongues joined in an exotic dance of their own. The taste of her lip against his brought him down to his knees. She ended the kiss by making his lip bleed. They broke apart but she managed to lick the blood from his lip and still stay in his arms.  
  
"Mmmm.. that taste so good", she moaned, licking her lips.  
  
Draco opened his eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
She leaned to his ear.  
  
"Because I want to", she whispered back.  
  
Then, she started to turn hazy. She was disappearing.  
  
"I'll see you when I see you, Draco", she said, disappearing into thin air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: What did you think? Hehehe that should do a bit of a job. This idea here of killing the Dursley's was a tad of request from MIA (you know who you are). So, do you job people, read, enjoy and review. Thanks a bunch! 


	12. Facing the Corrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: Whoa people! I'm glad you like the last chapter. Lol! I think I like Ginny being evil. I don't know why but I just fancy her being evil. Yes, she's very much like the Evil Willow from Buffy. Speaking of that, they are alike in characters. Both are insecure, auburn haired, witches and are timid when they aren't evil. LOL! Anyways, you can continue reading to story now. Have fun and don't forget to review.  
  
P/s: Precisely right now, I'm perving on Tom Felton. I think he's really gorgeously fine! Mind you but I love his evil look and even more when he actually smiles. I can't believe he's one of them fishy people! He loved fishing! *squeals* did you know he's actually naturally a brunette? Cool facts, aye? Useless I know but I just felt like telling people about the actor who plays Draco Malfoy! : D *Perves on gorgeous guy*  
  
*don't mind the silly author and her perving styles continue on with the story*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*continuation*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
24 hours have passed after the events that took place in Privet Drive happened. Draco managed to bring Harry back to Hogwarts through the portals. When they got back, all the professors were working on them. Madam Pomfrey was busy trying to get Harry to wake up and get to the infirmary while the other professors got Draco to explain the events. He explained most of it, leaving the rather passionate encounter out.  
  
When all of the Professors stopped hassling him, he left for the prefect's common room where he knew that Hermione and Ron were waiting for him and Potter to come back. When Draco came back alone, the two asked what happened. Draco did another bit of explaining. Then, the two left to see Potter. Draco was left alone in the common room where the fire was still burning at the fireplace.  
  
He murmured an incantation and the numbers of victim killed by Virginia appeared. The number was currently 83. She was still in the muggle realm and she was still in London. The amethyst stone moved around the atlas as she moved. Draco watched the pattern that she was killing in. She had left him a very important clue in her statement.  
  
*Have you been keeping track of who I killed? Do you honestly have feeling for them when you see them die in my hands?*  
  
He thought of the connections. He thought of the people that she had killed. Her first kill was Lucius Malfoy, his father. He thought of the other people that she had kill. She killed the Dursleys and Peter Pettigrew but why? They had not meddle with her life; they only meddled with Potter's life. That was when he got it. He snapped. Virginia was killing the people that Harry hates but why?  
  
He sat on the armchair, thinking about it. He set his mind to think about it when it suddenly dawned to him that he missed Ginny. Virginia left him with a very troubling mixed emotion.  
  
*Why are you doing this?*  
  
*Because I want to*  
  
*That feels so good*  
  
She kissed him and he kissed her back. He missed her. He felt like Ginny was still there and even her passion was there but she was a completely different person. He knew there and then that he had to get her back and save her as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Hermione walked around the halls to look for Draco. She knew where he was exactly. It had been just about 3 hours since Harry woke up. When she went back to the prefect's common room to tell him that Harry was alright, he wasn't there. Using her instincts, she knew that he would be in Ginny's room. She walked up to the passage way and whispered the password to the portrait. When she walked in, she saw a familiar blonde haired guy. She was right, he was there.  
  
All of a sudden, she noticed a very extremely soft side of Draco. He looked miserable. His hair was messily ruffled and his eyes had lost spark. She walked up to where he was and stood there. She saw him holding a portrait of Ginny and himself. They looked so happy and so right for each other. Hermione felt sympathy for the poor boy. There was a long silence, then, she hugged him. He was stiff and his eyes were still on the portrait.  
  
The moment he felt Granger hugging him, he snapped from his trance. He was shocked that she was here, comforting him, nonetheless. When she let go, she smiled at him. Draco felt his world crumbling down. He had wanted to break but he had managed to stop himself from doing so. He smiled at her, slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I came here to see you, Draco", she answered.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
She kept quiet. Then, she took a look at the portrait in his hands. He gave it to her to see.  
  
"You really love her, don't you, Draco?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Surely, it hurts you to see her doing something that she will regret in the future", she continued.  
  
Draco stared out the window, looking very distant.  
  
"I can't help her. I don't know how to", he said, whispering.  
  
"Surely, you don't believe that, do you?" she asked.  
  
"What can I do, Granger? She's out there on her own free will killing people who she wants to kill. I'm only here, in Hogwarts, fearing for her. She told me that she's doing it because she wants to", he said, covering his face with his hands.  
  
Hermione stood up and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder,  
  
"I think that you are able to save her if you want to, Draco. You are her everything and she knows it even if she's being a murderer right now. She needs you; Draco and I think you know how to save her", Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione to see her smiling, just before she left the room.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
90  
  
91  
  
92  
  
93  
  
94  
  
95  
  
96  
  
97  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, Draco felt a tug in his heart. He had been keeping track of who Virginia was killing. It didn't make sense. Pansy Parkinson was murdered just 4 hours ago in her own dormitory. It was obvious that Virginia had been there, people saw her there. It was worst; Pansy was Virginia's 97th kill. 3 more people and Voldemort would be able to rise in his solid form and start massive massacre killings. Dumbledore and the rest of the staff managed to do a little bit of a memory charm on the people who witnessed it.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were preparing themselves for the moment. It was obvious that Harry was scared even if he didn't show it. All four of them were monitoring the number of kills in the Prefect's common room. They were also trying to think about Virginia's pattern of killing to see whether they could stop it or not. Virginia was back in the Wizardry world and she was killing like there's no end to it.  
  
"I still don't understand her pattern. She killed everyone that I had hated in my whole life besides Pansy, I don't know her that well but I don't hate her", Harry said.  
  
"Neither do I. From all of the people that she has murdered, why murder the people whom Harry hates?" Ron said.  
  
"It doesn't make sense. Draco, did she say anything else?" Hermione asked.  
  
All three of them looked at Draco. He shook his head.  
  
"She said that it was because she wanted to do those things", Draco mentioned.  
  
"It still doesn't make any sense. She's killing the people who we hate not the people who she hates", Hermione said.  
  
"Actually, Pansy Parkinson is one person that she hates", Hermione said.  
  
"No, Ginny isn't the hating and she wouldn't go killing the people we hate just because we have inner feelings to kill them with our minds", Harry said.  
  
"True, Ginny is incapable to do those things but Virginia is", Hermione said.  
  
The four gained silence, momentarily and thought about the whole situation again. They tried to put everything they could into place. Hermione and Harry went to do some researches in the library with every step that they make. Draco and Ron managed to keep track of the number of people and burning desire of destruction from Virginia. It seems like she was taking time killing the 98th victim. After a while, the number still didn't change. That meant that they had time.  
  
After about 3 to 4 hours, Harry and Hermione returned with a long parchment in their hands and a thick book. They look rather happy with their discovery and very flushed as well. Draco and Ron had two guesses on what they did but they didn't want to say it. They just gave them a knowing look and let it slip.  
  
"We've found something!" Hermione declared.  
  
"About time too", Ron said.  
  
The digit changed to 98. Hermione didn't bother letting out another gasp, she took the book while Harry rolled out the parchment on the table to let Draco and Ron see what they have discovered.  
  
"Draco, that necklace that you gave Ginny, does it look anything like this?" Hermione asked.  
  
Hermione opened the book and flipped to one of the pages, showing Draco an exact sketch and picture of the necklace that he had given to Ginny. The locket was the exact same one. It looked the same. He would know, he had spent the amount of time picking a right one for her and managed to charm it with Professor Dumbledore. Every specific diamond and sapphire cut was the exact one. The picture had descriptions on it. Draco didn't realize that the locket was actually more than 300 years old. It had looked brand new to him.  
  
"I sort of got the idea from looking at the portrait of you and Ginny just now. When I was in the library, I found the book and flipped through it just to see that locket. I got Harry to run to Ginny's room and find the portrait and we saw the exact resemblance between both lockets. The locket is called the locket of Amoriale. Read the description of it down here, I think it gives us a big answer of why Ginny's been killing those people", Hermione explained.  
  
Hermione pointed out the paragraph and Draco red it out loud.  
  
"The locket of Amoriale was made in the 17th century by Andiale Aivirgin Asyweel, a high priestess of the Amoriale in Southern England. The sole purpose of the locket is to protect the person's deepest and darkest desire of destruction to be replaced by the killing and murder of the peer's most hated people. By doing so, the bearer will not regret their own killing but will bring further regrets in the people that they kill for. The hatred placed in their peer's heart and mind on a specific person may send the bearer to kill as brutal and as cruel as possible", Draco read.  
  
"There's more down here. The locket serves other purposes such as protecting the person and reminding the bearer of the people who cares for them. The reminded people are the ones that the bearer would look into the minds before killing. The locket is not a dark artifact but when meddle in with dark magic, the locket gives the bearer ultimate power to kill and murder", Ron read.  
  
"That explains a lot", Harry said.  
  
The four slumped on their armchairs. Draco was beyond shocked. He sat in a trance. He had made a mistake, a very big one at that. He had thought that he was protecting her but all this time, he had been making her even more powerful than she was suppose to be. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at Draco with sympathy. Then, Hermione took out another parchment.  
  
"I also forgot to mention this part of the description", Hermione said.  
  
Draco snapped out of his trance and listened.  
  
"The person who can stop the bearer from whatever killings they have done is the person who gives the locket to the bearer. A simple act of love to remind the bearer how much they are loved can break the curse that is set on the locket. Whichever life that had been killed can be brought back with the curse broken. Andiale Aivirgin Asyweel, the creator of the locket has been through the same curse herself. She ends up committing suicide after ending the life of her husband who has led her out of the curse. The locket was later handed down to her descendants and lost during one of the inheritance. For centuries, the locket has played its roll carrying a part of each bearer in it for the next bearer to break the curse successfully, so far, none have succeeded", Hermione read.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron was actually trying to understand the text, being a daft at understanding; he had to try real hard. Draco understood every single word and sentence mentioned. He knew that this time, Harry would no longer play hero in Ginny's life. Harry knew it as well. Harry knew that he would not be facing Ginny, he would be facing Voldemort. Ron was fiddling with the description when he made a rather interesting conclusion.  
  
"I find it a coincidence that the name of the lady is the exact anagram of Ginny's name", Ron said.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Draco snapped and looked at Ron with interest. They waited for him to explain as they looked at him.  
  
"Look at this, Andiale spells Adliena which is our great grandmother's name and it's been past down to each and every one of the Weasley women for generations as some sort of a second middle name", Ron explained, writing it on the quill.  
  
A N D I A L E  
  
A D L I E N A  
  
Then, he scribbled the other two names on the quill and did another unscrambling.  
  
A I V I R G I N  
  
V I R G I N I A  
  
A S Y W E E L  
  
W E A S L E Y  
  
  
  
The three had their eyes opened wide. How could they have not figure it out? They suddenly laughed at the revelation as Ron was the one who figured it out. Being a chess player, his mind works on brainteasers faster that his Charms homework.  
  
"Who would have thought that you would figure the anagram out?" Harry joked.  
  
Ron smiled, being proud of his slight accomplishment. Hermione was trying to make sense out of the anagram and Virginia.  
  
"So, it couldn't be pure coincidence. There is no such thing as coincidence, only inevibilities. Things happen for a reason and this is one of them. My only guess is that Andiale's life is being reflected to Virginia's life right now. Whatever happened in the past will happen in the future. History is repeating itself. And that means-"she didn't continue.  
  
Everyone looked at Draco.  
  
"I'll have to sacrifice myself for her", Draco finished the sentence.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
98  
  
99  
  
The number changed. That signified something really important. The four ran as soon as they saw the numbers changed. They ran through the hallways and corridors to Dumbledore's office, hoping that they weren't too late. Their wands were securely in their robes. They had been waiting for this moment since they found out some information on the locket that's been affecting the way she's been killing people. By the time they got to Dumbledore's office, Virginia was already there. Professor Dumbledore was on his chair, as calm as ever. The four stood in one line, wands out.  
  
Virginia looked at them and smirked. She turned to Dumbledore and gave him a look. Then, she started spinning on her own, going faster with every movement. The room started to change as she spun. When she was done, they were all in a different room. Virginia had taken them. The room somehow resembled a throne room.  
  
"Welcome", a voice said.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Dumbledore turned around just to see Lord Voldemort sitting on one of the thrones while the other throne was empty. Virginia walked towards the throne and sat on it, right beside Lord Voldemort. They all had their wands out, prepared to duel or fight whenever they needed to do so. Virginia had an evil grin plastered on her face. Lord Voldemort was in his younger form. He was in the form of Tom Riddle. Still, his voice was deep. Then, he stood up.  
  
"We'll settle our score somewhere else, Potter. Virginia, you deal with your 100th kill", Lord Voldemort said.  
  
With that, Voldemort and Harry disappeared.  
  
"Harry!" Both Hermione and Ron shouted.  
  
"Don't worry about him; he'll be fine with whatever Lord Voldemort has planned for him", Virginia said.  
  
Draco, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore were left with Virginia and she seems to have some sort of an energy ball swirling above her head. They all noticed that the locket was glowing within a black aura of energy. The sight of Virginia was a mixed of seduction, evil and beauty. A moment of silence came between them as the energy ball grew larger by the moment. Ron and Hermione were afraid and they weren't hiding it. They knew Virginia's powers. Virginia smiled at them.  
  
"Ginny! You've got to stop what you're doing!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Gin! Listen to us, this isn't you. Don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life", Hermione shouted.  
  
"My business is with Professor Dumbledore and him alone, if you don't want a painful death, I suggest you move", Virginia said.  
  
Draco, Hermione and Ron didn't move. They had their wands out, ready to strike at any cause at all. Virginia didn't like the looks on their face. She waved her left hand furiously and a strong force brought them smashing to the walls on the sides. Hermione, Ron and Draco were down with their faces on the floor. Virginia made her way to Dumbledore when all of a sudden; Fawkes appeared and started flying around her. The phoenix hovered around her and used its claws on her. Virginia was aggravated but she didn't attack the bird. Instead, she used her powers to corrupt the bird. She reached out for it with her power and stroked it. With each stroke, the flames turned black.  
  
"How does it feel to have your pet corrupted, Dumbledore? Loyalty is one thing that the Phoenix can provide, huh? Another one of them lies", she said, having Fawkes on her shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore was still looking as calm as ever. He didn't have his wand out; instead, he has it in his robes.  
  
"No offence, Professor but this is partly your fault. You knew that this was going to happen and yet you put me up to it. You knew you were going to die in my hands", Virginia said, stroking Fawkes.  
  
"I tend to let things run by its course", Dumbledore said.  
  
Virginia walked nearer towards him to strike him down but a figure stood in front of her. She looked up to meet up with a pair of grey eyes that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"If you want to kill him, you've got to get through me first", Draco said, pointing his wand at Virginia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: That's it. There should be about 2 more chapters before this whole story ends. :D So, do what you guys do best, REVIEW! Hehehe. See ya! 


	13. Sacrificing the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hello and welcome back to 'Your hand over my heart'. Just to let you know, this is the 2nd last chapter to my story. I would like to thank the people who brought my story to a hundred reviews. Just to let you guys know, my friend Mia was the hundredth reviewer whether she knows it or not. Thank you so much for supporting my story. I am forever in your debt. *bows to her reviewers*. Thank you so much for everything you have done.  
  
  
  
  
  
*continuation*  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you want to kill him, you've got to get through me first", Draco said.  
  
Virginia stood in front of him. She didn't look happy or amused. She looked angry and outraged. For a moment, she looked deeply into his eyes as if to hypnotize him. Her dark black orbs forced his silverish grey eyes to open up his soul to her. She was getting into his head and his mind. All of a sudden, Draco saw fog and Virginia was very misty. She didn't look like Virginia though; she was in Ginny's form. The soft red auburn hair and the dark brown eyes accompanied by tears.  
  
"Draco.... Why are you doing this? Don't you love me anymore? Why are you putting yourself in this position? Draco...." her voice played in his head.  
  
Her voice was hoarse and it was as though she was almost on the verge of tears. An image of her stood in front of him. She stood there in front of him, looking so broken. She looked into his eyes and brought the feeling of guilt in him. Tears were falling down her cheek as though as he had betrayed her. The look of betrayal in her eyes was heartbreaking.  
  
"If you loved me, you would have joined me. Be with me, Draco. Do not leave on my own, please. Just let me finish my job and join me. Draco..." she pleaded.  
  
Draco stood, stunned. He was breaking in the insides. He couldn't stand the sight of Ginny crying in front of him. He longed to comfort her and bring her into his arms. She stood there in front of her looking so fragile. The image of Ginny crying in front of him was more than just heartbreaking, it was tearing him apart. He dropped his wand and reached out for her. Just when he was about to touch her..........  
  
"Expelliarmus!" someone shouted.  
  
Draco snapped. The image of Ginny crying broke into a million pieces as if it was a mirror. Virginia was lying of the ground due to the unexpected blast she got from Ron. Draco saw both Ron and Hermione on their feet and they were prepared to strike Virginia down at any time at all. Virginia groaned in pain as she stood up. They had managed to hurt her somehow. Blood was dripping down her forehead. Virginia felt her forehead and saw blood in her hands. She seemed so confused.  
  
"You hurt me! You have injured me!" she shouted.  
  
Her looks was beyond anger. She pointed her finger at Rob and lifted her finger up. As she did that, Ron was lifted up by his collar. Ron tried to squirm but he was afraid that he was going to fall because it was actually quite high from where he was. The corrupted Fawkes was hovering around him and was pecking him every so often.  
  
"People, a little help here!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Ginny! You've got to stop what you're doing! You're only hurting yourself", Hermione shouted.  
  
It was obvious that her cries were in vain. Hermione raised her wand towards Virginia and shouted the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Rictus Siempra!" Hermione shouted.  
  
A bolt of lightning came out of Hermione's wand and struck Virginia down to the ground. Ron fell to the ground on his ass and his elbow. The impact that hit his elbow was enough to break it and broke it he did. Dumbledore came to him and muttered a healing spell, healing the broken bone. Draco and Hermione both got to Ron and helped him stand up. They managed to get their wands and held it up together. The three of them stood right in front of Dumbledore, waiting for Virginia to do her worst.  
  
Virginia stood up, looking very upset indeed. A sudden change of energy came towards her from the glowing locket on her neck. She was then engulfed in an energy of flame. A blinding light had managed to cover her in the flame itself. Draco, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore covered their eyes with their hand. The heat was also getting to them.  
  
"Protecto Alliarmeas!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
Dumbledore shouted a protecting spell and it managed to put all four of them in an invisible ball. The heat turned the ground red and Virginia was still in the flame. Moments later, she appeared out of the flame. When she opened her eyes, they all gasped. Her eyes had turned from black to red. The four stood on their ground. Dumbledore was as calm as ever. He stepped back to get Fawkes back. The bird had been injured due to the blast that Virginia had made during her transformation. The three stood in their invisible ball, in fear of Virginia.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Virginia had her focus to the three people in front of her. Then, all of a sudden, she started hissing as if she was speaking Parseltongue. Dumbledore had Fawkes in his arms and was stroking it even if it was still corrupted. He managed to mutter a few words of healing to heal the bird. The flame turned orange and red again but Fawkes was still down. Virginia's focus was no longer on him. She had wanted to kill the three people that managed to hurt her. The locket was reminding her of them. The things that they have done to hurt her.  
  
  
  
*Flash images*  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny! Get out of the way, you're only distracting us!" Ron shouted.  
  
"This is not the kind of thing for you to do!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Would you stop following us around?!" He shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sorry Gin but we've got to exclude you out of this", Hermione said.  
  
"Ron's right, you are only going to distract us", Hermione said.  
  
"You can't come with us, you don't belong with us", Hermione said.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do we have here? Another Weasel that's from the trash", Draco said.  
  
"Get out of my way Weasel! You're ruining the air by breathing it!" Draco insulted.  
  
"Why Weasley, can't even afford to send a better looking robe?!" Draco said.  
  
~*~  
  
*end of flash images*  
  
  
  
Virginia felt hurt. She felt so betrayed. After all of those years, she had been behind them and she had even become their doormat but they never accepted her. For all those times that she had cried, alone. They were never her friends. They were never there for her. They were always there to put her down for whatever she had done. She couldn't forgive them. She spoke in Parseltongue to get all the reptiles she knew in the room to come and help her kill those people that had caused her so much of pain.  
  
In a few moments, hissing noises were coming from all parts of the room and snakes of different kinds appeared. Some were dangerous, some were poisonous and some were just plain huge. They all surrounded the three. Luckily, the three were in protection balls but they were still afraid. The snakes were trying their best to get into the balls and the protection barriers were failing the three. They had no choice but to fight the snakes with their wands. They managed to mutter every single spell and charms that they had learned for all seven years in Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Ginny! You've got to stop what you're doing!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Listen to us, you're only going to hurt yourself", Hermione shouted.  
  
"Gin, listen to us. Stop this now!" Draco shouted.  
  
Virginia covered her ears. She didn't want to listen to them. They have hurt her so much. She felt anger taking over her. The snakes had managed to get through the protection barrier and the three were using their wands to dispose them. The locket was reminding her about all the things that they had done to her and this brought even more anger to her heart. The dark power was consuming her.  
  
"No! You all have hurt me endlessly. You never accepted me for who I am! You made me a doormat! You walked all over me! No matter how hard I try to be with you guys, you shunned me out and ignore me as if I was never there!" Virginia shouted.  
  
The three looked at her. The snakes had all stopped.  
  
"There were moments where I tried to end my life but I couldn't because I always thought that maybe one day if I tried hard enough, I would be accepted! I would be a part of the group but no! I never did! So in my first year, I let Tom take over me. He understood me. He knew how I felt! I let him leave me with the curse! He told me that he will always be there for me and he had! He kept his promise to me! He kept me and protected me from where you all never did!" She shouted in anger.  
  
Ron's face fell. Hermione couldn't help but cry. Her tears were coming out because she felt so bad. Draco was getting paler than he already was. Dumbledore was quite. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"You all never truly cared for me. You are all liars, you don't care what happens to me", Virginia said, bitterly.  
  
Another moment of silence took over.  
  
"You're wrong, Gin. You know that deep inside, we all do care for you. Everything we do, we were just trying to protect you from the outside world because we care", Draco said.  
  
Draco walked towards her. Virginia looked up to see Draco. She couldn't be hurt by him. She waved her hand and a blast of energy hit him. Ron and Hermione stood there, shocked. Draco fell to the ground but he got up again.  
  
"Gin, I told you that I will protect you and I had kept my promise. I told you that I love and I still do. Why are you doing this to yourself? You know that I'm not lying to you", Draco said.  
  
Virginia covered her ears. She didn't want to listen to the lies that she had heard all her life. The locket was also taking effect. Ron and Hermione took their cue.  
  
"You're my sister, Gin. I can't let things hurt you. That was the reason why I told you that you can't join us. I don't want you to get hurt", Ron said.  
  
"Ginny, listen to us. We do care for you. We had to do what we did to protect you", Hermione said.  
  
Virginia held out her hand and them and sent an energy ball to hit them both down, unconscious. It hit them but they just fell down to their knees. She was confused and she was scared. The dark side continued to corrupt her mind. It sent dark images to her. It kept sending dark images to her mind. Two different shades took over her. One was red and one was black. It kept battling between her. She kept attacking the three with energy blasts. The three fell to their sides, weak from her attacks. They didn't give up on her. They knew that they had done things in the past to hurt her but they did it for her own good.  
  
"Ginny, please stop!" Ron and Hermione shouted.  
  
Virginia sent another blast of energy to knock them out and she succeeded in it. The moment the blast hit them, they fell unconscious. Draco still stood, holding his injured arm. He walked up to her even when she kept blasting him. She stepped back with every step he made to her. She didn't want him to come near her. She was scared. She didn't want to get hurt inside. She had felt too much.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"Gin, you've got to stop this", Draco said, gently.  
  
Virginia closed her eyes and kept stepping back as she kept blasting him. The blasts were growing weaker and weaker. She didn't want to listen to him. When she opened her eyes, she saw his eyes, pleading her to stop. She couldn't. She didn't want to stop. The locket managed to send even more memories to her.  
  
"Don't come any closer. You don't want me to blast your life away", she threatened.  
  
Draco didn't take heed over her threats. He walked towards her and reached out for her. She shivered when he touched her. The moment he touch her, her eye color changed from red back to black. She shook away from his grasp.  
  
"Why can't you let the past go, Gin? It doesn't matter what they have done to you in the past. They care for you too much and it's hurting them to see you like this", Draco said.  
  
Virginia looked at him. Tears were trickling down her cheek. Then, she started shaking her head as if to ignore whatever he had just said to her. The flame had also left her. She looked ever more confused. Still, Draco went to her, to hold her in his arms. She stiffened and even held her hand at his heart. He let her do so. Then, he reached out for a blade which was in his pocket and took it out. She looked even more confused. He closed in to her and placed the blade in her hands. Tears kept falling down her cheek.  
  
"I will kill you! Stop what you're doing", Virginia yelled.  
  
Draco didn't stop. He leaned in to her. One hand holding her hand with the blade and the other holding her cheek.  
  
"I'm not stopping you, Gin. It hurts me to see you this way. I love you too much. If you really want to do this, I'm not stopping you. You have already had your hand over my heart. You are what my life is about. I don't want to join the dark side. I rather be killed by you", he said, leaning in and claiming her lips.  
  
Just as their lips touched, he held her hand up and stabbed his own heart with her hand. Tears flowed down Virginia's cheek even more as she felt what was going on.  
  
"I love you, Gin" he said, before falling.  
  
He kissed her again right before he fell. His warm lips was still on hers and the next moment, he had fallen down in front of her. The blade was still on her hand and blood was flowing down her hand. Her hands shook, tears fell down and she saw Draco's blood on her own hands. She had killed him. He had let her kill him on his own will.  
  
I love you, Gin.  
  
She heard it over and over again.  
  
What have I done?  
  
Tears fell as she fell to her knees next to his lifeless body. She placed her hand over the wound where she had stabbed him. Blood was flowing out. She tried as far as possible to let her energy heal it but it won't.  
  
"Draco!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
She cried and cried but she couldn't heal him. Flashbacks of the memories they both shared flashed before her.  
  
  
  
*Memory flashback*  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see you visit me, Weasley"  
  
"How did I fall in love with you?"  
  
"Looks like this is the beginning of a very strange friendship"  
  
"Is that so, Weasley? Are you saying that you are not even a bit attracted to me?"  
  
"Well Gin, if you held on to me, you wouldn't find yourself unbalanced" "Gin, don't ever say that you are not worth protecting because I love you"  
  
"That's what's going to happen to you if I don't protect you, love"  
  
"Please accept it, Gin. I want you to wear it all the time because I want you to know that you are loved, all the time by me and with this locket, I give you my solemn promise that I will be here to protect you as long as I can"  
  
"You're not the only one down on your knees, love. I am as well, more than you can ever imagine and think about"  
  
"You look beautiful tonight"  
  
"Ginny, do you mind doing me the honour of dancing with me?"  
  
"Ginny, I've got no choice. It's either me or you. I'm too much in love with you to let you go. So please, Gin, don't make me decided against my own"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin but I've got to go"  
  
"I'm not stopping you, Gin. It hurts me to see you this way. I love you too much. If you really want to do this, I'm not stopping you. You have already had your hand over my heart. You are what my life is about. I don't want to join the dark side. I rather be killed by you"  
  
"I love you, Gin"  
  
  
  
*end of memory flashback*  
  
  
  
She held his hand in her hands and cried. She had lost him. She felt for a pulse but she couldn't find it.  
  
"Draco! You can't leave me here, please don't" she cried.  
  
He didn't reply. That was when she saw the blade near her. She did the first thing she could think of. She held the blade up and stabbed it into her own chest. She felt pain for a while and she saw her life flashing before her. Then, she fell into darkness. She could no longer see anything; she just fell into the darkness as it consumed her sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I got you guys real bad there, didn't I? There is still one more chapter left. The end is to come. Can they be revived? A tale of tragic death from two different people. Review! :D 


	14. Reincarnation of the soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hehehe. I've gotten you guys at the last chapter, didn't I? Err; I've got a big question for you guys, should I write a pre-quel? I feel like I need to do a bunch of explaining about the story like how Draco all of a sudden turns so OOC and how Ginny just falls for him on the 3rd chapter. LOL! I know must explain all this stuff. So yea, just be a doll and review and I shall get to it and try to write it. *although I can't but I'll try*  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
A Special Dedication to all of my special reviewers who did everything they could to review my story:  
  
Thank you so much for everything you have done. You guys really gave me the biggest encouragement that a person could ever have and I really do thank you for it. To Mia, my loyal reviewer, you have talked to me on MSN and gave me loads of ideas even if I don't take them but I thank you so much. You have been there right from the beginning. To the other reviewers who I didn't mention, thank you so much. You know who you are; you placed me on your favorites list. To top it all off, this is the last chapter of this fic. So, enjoy it while you can.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*the last continuation*  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness.  
  
I could only see Darkness.  
  
The last thing I remembered was blood.  
  
Draco's blood on my own hands.  
  
What have I done?  
  
  
  
* *  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia.....  
  
Virginia...  
  
Wake up, child.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A call came through her mind. She felt uplifted. The voice was so unfamiliar. She opened her eyes just to find a woman wearing a simple white medieval dress standing in front of her. She looked so beautiful and yet so familiar. The woman had straight long red auburn hair which she tied into a plait and she had dark brown eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere far away from pain.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Heaven?"  
  
~*~  
  
No... Not heaven.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
My name is Andiale Aivirgin Asyweel.  
  
I am the person who created that locket you are wearing right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny reached out to her neck and she felt the locket still there. It reminded her of Draco. He gave it to her. All of a sudden, she remembered what happened. The flashbacks of the events came to her. She turned evil on her own will, she killed people. Draco and her friends came after her and she hurt them. After that, Draco tried to help her but she wouldn't receive the help. So when he kissed her, he slid the blade into her hands and stabbed himself on the chest. Her eyes watered. Tears came down and she cried. She covered her face and cried her heart out.  
  
"I killed him. I killed the one person whom I loved. I had my hand over his heart and I stabbed him. He's dead! And I can never bring him back to life", Ginny said.  
  
The woman in front of her comforted her. She placed her hand on the locket and all of a sudden Ginny felt much better. Tears had stopped spilling from her eyes. Andiale sat in front of her and she offered Ginny a hug which she accepted. The woman stroked her hair and Ginny felt as if it was her mother that was comforting her.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Hush child..  
  
Things happen for a reason.  
  
And I wouldn't worry so much if I were you.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
Andiale smiled at her.  
  
~*~  
  
The locket you are wearing is called the Locket of Amoriale.  
  
I think you know the sole purpose of the locket.  
  
You have performed well on the curse that has been bestowed upon it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why would you create such a thing? It killed so many lives"  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes, things are created for certain reasons that are unexplainable.  
  
Like love for instance.  
  
You can never explain what love is.  
  
Or can you?  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny shook her head. She took of her necklace and held the locket in her palm just to see the words "You are my world & I love thee". Slowly, the words engraved changed. She gasped. "Your hand over my heart". The words shocked her. It was the very last words that Draco had said to her.  
  
"Andiale, what does this mean?"  
  
The woman looked at her, fondly.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The words engraved on the locket changes with every owner it goes to.  
  
The words are supposed to mean something special to the owner of the locket.  
  
When my husband died before me, the words that he left me were engraved on the locket.  
  
~*~  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
~*~  
  
If love was a mistake, I'm the wrong and you are the right.  
  
~*~  
  
"It must have meant a lot to you, Andiale"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
It did.  
  
Virginia...  
  
What you did before might be one of the most unforgettable events in your life.  
  
However, take it as a stepping stone in your life.  
  
Remember how darkness can take over ones heart easily.  
  
~*~  
  
"I will"  
  
~*~  
  
Close your eyes child.  
  
It's time for you to return to where you came from.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and she still held the locket in her hands. The lady kissed her forehead and Ginny felt calmness overtake her. She felt like nothing could break her. She just felt so relaxed and so calm.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long do you think before she'll wake up, Professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Weasley", Professor Dumbledore answered.  
  
  
  
Everyone managed to come back safe and sound. They might have been injured but they were all back. That includes Harry. Harry managed to defeat the Dark Lord again but he managed to escape somehow. Ron and Hermione thought that Harry would have destroyed him for good, this being the last year that he would be in Hogwarts but he didn't. Harry wasn't disappointed; he was just relieved to have 'lived' once again out of Voldemort's wrath.  
  
Fawkes managed to save both Draco and Ginny after their suicide mission towards each other. Dumbledore thought it was rather funny to see them kill themselves although it was a bit of a black humor. When he told Ron and Hermione, they just felt awkward. Harry came back to them and Dumbledore told him what had happened. They managed to apparate back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore's special skills.  
  
The first thing that they did was sent Draco and Ginny to the hospital wing to get them fixed and healed. Fawkes managed to heal the wound on their chests but they had been knocked out a bit due to the impact that they had both given each other. Both of them were still unconscious and they were in a coma like situation. They had been in that situation for almost 2 weeks.  
  
Hogwarts became rather messy. Dumbledore had decided to keep it from the students about what happened to Virginia Weasley. The people who she killed were brought back to life by the Locket of Amoriale. Each soul that she had gotten was released back to the people she had killed. The body was back to its true form before it received its soul back.  
  
Lucius was sent to Azkaban due to his performance on the night of the ball. Several other death eaters were sent to Azkaban as well to receive the Dementor's kiss. Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail could not be found and was not cared for. Aurors from all over the wizardry world was hunting for him.  
  
The muggles that Virginia had killed were also brought back to life. Things were as before she had killed them. The Dursleys no longer had custody over Harry. When Lucius was sent in, he had managed to spill every information out to save his life from death but it didn't. He was sent to receive the Dementor's kiss. Sirius' name was cleared and Harry will be living with him and Remus Lupin when he's done with school.  
  
Everything was back to normal. The only that wasn't normal was that both Ginny and Draco was still not awake. Everyday, the three would go to see them to see whether their status have improved but they never woke. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come to see them as well. Mrs. Weasley was the one who stayed almost everyday. She was always in tears. Dumbledore had managed to tell her what had happened and placed both Draco and Ginny in a separate private ward on their own. Days past and yet, they were both still unconscious.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
*~* Interlude *~*  
  
All of the promises we've made,  
  
All of the empty words I've prayed,  
  
All the hopes faded away,  
  
Day after day.  
  
*~* ------------ *~*  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
After 3 weeks, Draco finally woke up from his deep unconsciousness. He was surprised to see Dumbledore and Potter there to see him. His opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was them. He remembered slightly what have happened. He had thought he was dead but the sight of Dumbledore and Potter told him that he wasn't.  
  
  
  
"Alas, Mr. Malfoy, you're finally awake", Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Malfoy, glad to see you back", Potter said.  
  
  
  
Draco felt a bit slumped. Sure, he's slept for ages but he still felt tired as if he hadn't had sleep at all. Then, as he gotten comfortable, he was reminded of Ginny. He didn't know what had happened after he had stabbed himself.  
  
"Where's Ginny? How is she? Is she alright?" Draco asked, in a hurry.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"She's in the ward just next to you. She's fine although she is still in the state of coma", Potter answered.  
  
Draco sat up too quickly, just to feel himself drop back to the bed. He wanted to see Ginny but his body was too weak. Dumbledore managed to fill him in with whatever that had happened. Potter was also nice; he told him everything else that Dumbledore didn't know. Draco felt a relief that his father was sent to Azkaban to receive whatever he needs to receive. He also knew that he was now the owner of all the things his father had once own since his mother was in St. Mungo's for insanity problems.  
  
Still, Draco was not happy. He knew he should be but he knew that he was going to be all alone. He wanted to see Ginny again. Madam Pomfrey came in with some potions. He was forced to take it. After another chatting session with Potter, he had found himself knocked out again.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Ginny...  
  
If you can hear me...  
  
Wake up...  
  
I miss you..  
  
I love you...  
  
Please wake up..  
  
  
  
As she heard the soothing voice, she felt herself smiled. She felt someone kiss her knuckles. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Draco. Then, she knew that she wasn't dead. The sight of Draco pale told her that it had happened. It was not just some nightmare. It had all happened. When Draco saw her, he smiled at her.  
  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty", he said.  
  
She smiled at him. He held her hand and continued kissing her knuckles. Then, he kissed her fingers and went to the other hand. He looked so pale. His hair was ruffled. He looked like he just woke up from sleep. She giggled.  
  
"It wasn't a dream was it? I did kill all those people", she said in a whisper.  
  
She felt for the locket. It was still on her neck. She looked at the words. The words had indeed changed. She smiled as she remembered Andiale. She remembered what she had told her. Draco shook his head. Then, he stood up and leaned forward towards her face. She smiled and let him crush her lips with his. He managed to get on her bed and kiss her, gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. The kiss was sweet and gentle as if to be savored. She missed his chocolate flavored lips as much as he missed her strawberry ones.  
  
"I love you, Gin", he whispered.  
  
"Me too. Me too", she whispered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
It was Christmas morning. The whole group came along together that morning except for Ginny and Draco. That morning, Hermione had found a diamond ring in one of her presents and a note asking her to marry the person who gave her the ring. That's right, Harry James Potter had proposed to Hermione on Christmas Morning. She said yes of course and they were to be wed the year after they were done with Hogwarts so they could settle things between their families. It was a rather heartwarming event.  
  
Draco and Ginny spent their Christmas morning together in Draco's chambers. They had spent the night together as well. After they were discharged from the hospital wing, they had been closer than ever. They spent as much time as they could together. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Draco came back with them for the Christmas holidays but since they didn't want to miss the Yule Ball, he told her that he would visit them after school was over for the summer holidays right after he settled all his father's accounts.  
  
That morning, Draco and Ginny spent their time opening their presents, both leaving their own for the last. Ginny had gotten rather rotten things from Fred and George, so did Draco. He was surprised that they even gave him a present. Harry and Hermione bought Ginny a bracelet while Lavender and Ron bought her the charms for the bracelet. The four managed to buy something for Draco as well, a special clasp to say that they have accepted him as their friend. They both got sweaters from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Draco also received something else for his present, a few letters of ownership papers. He owned practically everything that his father had owned. He decided to sell the Manor off because he didn't want to be reminded of the horrible place. He sent letters that he would settle it after school was over. Then, he opened Ginny's present. She had bought him pocket watch and it had a picture of him and her in it as well. He hugged her and kissed her to thank her.  
  
When she got to Draco's present, she stopped. She read the note before she opened the small velvet box which was wrapped in wrapping paper.  
  
To the girl who has her hand over my heart,  
  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
She smiled and opened it. She tore the wrapping paper and held the velvet box in her hand, and then she opened it. The sight of a white gold platinum diamond ring greeted her and made her smile even more. She took the ring out and read the inscription.  
  
Ginny & Draco  
  
Their names were in it with a heart. Draco took the ring from her hands and slipped in on the fourth finger of her right hand.  
  
"I'm giving this to you as a promise ring since it's still a bit early to ask you to marry me. So, this will be the symbol of my love to you whenever you need it. The past few months have been amazing and I have to say that I love you more each day I see you. Accept this gift of mine and wear it with pride", he said.  
  
A tear fell down her cheek as he recited it to her. He wiped away the tear with his thumb and kissed her. That was to their love. It wasn't the ending at all to their relationship. It was just the beginning of their long winding road to love.  
  
If anyone asked about the Locket of Amoriale, it is now on its way to another couples hands. Draco and Ginny had threw it into the lake at Hogwarts but somehow, another couple had found it. Through it's powers, it will bring two completely different souls together and the curse found its way to start all over again to test the couple's faith. Will they succeed? Who knows?  
  
  
  
Maybe one day...  
  
They'll be able to tell the tale..  
  
To you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*the end*  
  
  
  
A/n: *Big sigh* That's the end of my first D/G fic. So Review! Do you think I'm good enough to write another one? Just drop me a message on the little button called Submit review. Again, thank you so much for your support. This is from me, Angel-Hiragizawa32. I'm signing off; this story has took most of my time for the past 4 weeks. So Yea, I shall see you again in another fic. : D Thank you again. 


	15. Author's note

A/n: Hello people! I would just like to mention a big thank you to all of the reviewers that have reviewed this story. Just to let you know, the first chapter of the Pre-Quel is out and you should go check it out. The title is called Observing the Silent Siren and the link is just below. So yea, do read it. Thank you so much for your support for the story. Thank you again.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1174792  
  
  
  
Angel-Hiragizawa32 


End file.
